


Catch Me, When I Fall.

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), IT (2017), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 80's, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - IT (King) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Henry Bowers Is Also His Own Warning, M/M, Pennywise is his own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, They Are Very Smol and Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: They were a weird bunch of kids. At least, certainly not the type, you would expect to fight monsters of all things.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Rand!"

Danny turned around quickly only to see Bowers approaching from creek.

_Shit. Where were the others? They had promised to meet here, right now. Or hadn't they?_

Now was not the time to check his watch anyway. Besides, it was needless, this was the time and place. Maybe the others had just been early and ran right into Bowers and bailed. That had to be it. Couldn't they have like, waited on Danny's way then to warn him? Was that really so hard? It was probably Jessica's idea, because whenever something bad happened to either of them it was usually on her, or on Danny and often enough on Matt. Okay, fine. It was usually on everyone except for Luke.

Now, however, was not the time to blame someone for the shit he was in, now Danny needed to escape as fast as possible. And alive. Yeah, that would be nice.

His bike was still up by the road and when he arrived, he hadn't seen Bowers car anywhere. It could give him a head start. Fueled by hope again, Danny sprinted up the hill out of the shallow valley. It was actually a nice day. It was summer and the sun was shining, the sky was without clouds and the air that was filling the valley was blowing over from the houses and gardens. A scent of freshly cut grass and BBQ was carried over with every breeze. Today would have been a perfect day to play with the others by the river. As always, Luke would suggest to go to the quarry and as always, they would fight but then eventually go. Jess would be the first to leap, immediately followed by Matt who never seemed to be afraid of anything. Danny would stand there listening to Luke muttering to himself, how unnecessary the danger was. Eventually, Luke would jump. Then Danny was alone and within seconds, he would feel lonely. As always, he would have waited for Luke to look up at him, give a thumb up and a smile. Then he would follow. He wasn't really scared of the jump anymore. But it was how things had always been and Danny liked it, when things were steady and reliable. He loved it when he had something to just hold on to. They would swim for a while splashing around in the water, before going ashore where they would dry in the sun and eat snacks Jess had stolen from home.

The day could have been so nice, if it wasn't for Bowers. And having to flee through the stupid fields. The grass easily reached Danny's hips and sometimes, it tickled his legs in a way that almost made him sneeze. But sneezing was bad. Sneezing meant slowing down. Slowing down meant Bowers and Bowers meant knife. And knife equaled a lot of bad stuff and torture.  
Ironically, it was the moment, Danny got his first glimpse of his bike, when he stepped on one of his laces. For a moment, he struggled to stand upright. And for the fraction of a second, it felt as if he would actually do it, but then he completely lost his balance and fell face first on the ground. He almost managed to recover and was already on his four, when his legs were being pulled away from under him. He could hear the laughter of Bowers and his friends, as they started to drag him down the hill.  
Desperately, Danny's hands searched for something to hold on to, leaving trails in the dirt until his skin on his fingers bruised and trying to hold on to the grass but only ending up with handful of green in his hands.

"Luke!", maybe they were somewhere close?

Bowers laughed loud, "Ohh. Is the little baby calling for his boyfriend to help him?"

"Mhhhmmm Luke, mhhhmm.", Belch laughed

"Matt! Jess!"

Once the older boys had dragged him out of reach, they all pressed Danny down on the warm ground by the river and flipped him on his back.

Immediately, Bowers slammed a hand filled with mud from the river in his face. Danny tried his best to blink the dirt and tears away fast while spitting out, what got into his mouth. The sand made him cough, which was hard while being pressed down on the ground with a big hand sprawled on your way to thin and fragile chest.

"Please. Please, let me go.", it was pathetic and wouldn't work but maybe a miracle was happening and Bowers had a good day.

"Please. Please.", the older boys mocked and laughed.

_Yeah of course not._

Bowers smiled devilishly, as he pulled something out of his jacket. A flip knife.

_Shit._

If they would kill him, he would find out, whoever was responsible for him being here all alone and then haunt him for the rest of their life. And Bowers too... He would have to take shifts. Or maybe ghosts could be at two places at once. Why shouldn't they be able to? That would be awesome.

_Danny focus, you idiot._

"I won't tell anyone."

The knife was still there, glistering in the sunlight. How could something so beautiful be this dangerous?

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Maybe he can suck our dicks.", Hockstetter laughed.

"Ew. Gross. Do you really want him there?", that was Vic.

Almost gently Bowers started to trace patterns on Danny's shirt. It took him a few moments to realize, that he was outlining the dragon that was printed on it. It was from the 'The Flight of Dragons', Danny had found it in a trashcan. Not his proudest moment, but he could almost count the shirts he got from Harold on one hand. And most of them were old ones from Ward and sometimes, they were already ripped in some ways.

"You like dragons, pretty boy?", Bowers whispered.

Danny tried to shrug as good as he could while being pinned to the ground.

"Do you really believe in them too?", Vic giggled from behind Bowers.

_Lie, you idiot. Just lie._

"I don't know, I mean maybe they live somewhere, where no one has seen them... or they lived a long, long time ago, like the dinosaurs."

_Why are you like that?_

The older boys laughed and Danny could feel his cheeks redden to an incredible degree.

"What if I told you... that I could make them real?"

Before Danny could consider the words, Bowers knife was piercing through his shirt and his skin. Danny arched up from the ground, the pain was unbearable. For some weird reason, he had to think about how dirty the knife must be and he remembered pictures of people with infections he had seen somewhere on tv. Maybe these thoughts as ridiculous as they were, where a good thing. They distracted from the pain... At least a bit. Still, tears were burning in Danny's eyes and still it needed all of his bullies hands to pin him down against his bodies’ instinct and reflexes.

He didn't really realize, when Bowers stopped and pulled away from him laughing and giggling with his stupid goons. But eventually, he realized, that there wasn't a blade and that they weren't any hands holding him down anymore. Slowly, Danny opened his eyes.

_When had he closed them?_

The only thing, he saw now was a blue cloudless sky. 

_What a day this could have been?_

 

"Danny?!", he wasn't sure, if he was being angry or relieved at hearing Luke's voice shouting his name. 

_Would it have killed them to be here a few fucking minutes earlier?_

He knew, that this wasn't fair and that he was actually as thankful, as he should be for his friends but at the same time, his chest felt as if it was on fire. Only once in his life, had he been in this much pain.

Luke wasn't alone, there was Matt too, "Danny?!"

"Where are you fucking loser?!", ah, hey there, Jess.

Danny took a deep breath to answer, but the moment he did so everything turned red from the pain. 

He wanted to scream, but there was no air.

_How do you breathe?! Oh my God? How do you breathe?_

"Danny!", when did their voices get so close? There was only red. Was this hell?

_Oh yeah, you can also open your eyes._

Danny blinked a few times. 

_Ahh. Yes. This feels right._

Now there wasn't just the blue sky, there was also another kid kneeling above him.

Luke.

"Danny, oh my God. Jess! Matt!"

There was a hand on his chest not really touching the bloody skin, just hovering above it. Another hand was in his hair. Caressing blond curls. Not violent or forceful but gently and caring.

_Ah. Right, this is how you breathe. Breathe in and then out. So easy, how could you forget._

"It's gonna be alright, you hear me? We heard your screams--"

When had he screamed?

"--and came as fast as we can, but I guess, we were to late...--", Luke’s voice faded to the background as Danny started to think. Listening and thinking at the same time felt hard right now. How had he always done that? Sometimes, he would even speak or write in addition. Wild. Have his thoughts always been this messy inside of his head. As soon, as he tried to hold on to one think it slipped away. As if he wanted to hold onto a balloon that floated up and up with an enormous force, while the gravity held onto him for dear life, dragging and pulling at his feet. Like Bowers had earlier. He felt as if he and his thoughts were ripped in a half.

_Let me go!_

Who was he saying that to? The gravity or the balloon?

"Just hold on to my hand. Okay?", where did Jess come from? Her tone made him smile, she was so concerned. Deep down she was just a big softie and Danny had always known that.

"Jesus. I smell blood. Like a lot of blood.", Matt whispered and then there was pain shouting through Danny's chest again like a lightning bolt.

"You're hurting him.", Luke hissed.

_Yeah. He is hurting me._

Then there was Jessica again, "We need to bring him to the hospital or run to a house and call an ambulance."

There was still a hand in Danny's curls. It felt so good. For some reason, he hoped it was still Luke. He would like that.

"Who should pay for that?", Luke asked and maybe Danny just imagined things, but the hand in his hair was vibrating in a frequency, that matched the sentence somehow.  
He smiled.  
Or at least he thought so.

Matt sighed, "Look at him. I'm sure Harold will."

_No, he won't._

"No, he won't."

_Thanks, Luke._

"First of all, how do you know, how he looks? Second of all, and if Harold doesn't?", Jess started, "I mean, he is his guardian, he has to pay anyway because Danny can't."

Somehow Danny didn't like the thought. He would get a punishment. Harold didn't care for him, he never had. Danny had no idea, why he had taken him in in the first place. But it had resulted into him sleeping in the bathtub at nights, while Joy had a dressing room and Harold had an office, as well as him having to eat the leftovers of dinner or cornflakes in the evening, if there weren't any. Harold had no problem, making his kids feel, where they stood. Joy was his little princess and Danny didn't hold any grudges because of that. Ward wasn't really loved, but he was kind of tolerated. And then there was Danny, who only came to the house in the night, so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the streets and have to worry about Bowers attacking him at night. Everyone was fairly okay with that. Well everyone except for Danny, but he had nothing to say in this. You couldn't force people to care about you.

"Maybe we can take him to church?", that was Matt. Of course, it was Matt, "There is a nun, who used to be a nurse in New York but moved here to get away from everything."

"You sure, they don't charge?", Jess asked.

"Well, she's a nun.", Matt and Luke responded at once.

"Sounds fair.", Jessica said.

"You think we get him there?", Matt asked.

In response, Danny could feel strong arms lifting him up. He smiled, because he knew, that it was Luke. It had to be Luke. Matt was blind and Jess was strong for a girl her age and frame but Luke was by far the strongest of them.

Luke was warm and his tee-shirt felt soft against Danny's skin.

Now felt like a good time to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I watched "IT" yesterday and now this happened. It was an accident, I swear.  
> Locker 616 is already finished by now, which is nice :D  
> It will take a bit, until I update this story again or at least it will happen not as frequent as with Locker 616. I also started a medieval/fantasy au that I will write parellel to this one here. I can't really say much about the lenght of this fic yet tbh. Shrug Emoji.  
> We'll see :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments and kudos :3


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"He looks like an angel," Luke whispered.

"He looks like a damn idiot." Jess could see where Luke was coming from though. Danny looked paler than usual. His blond hair was shining in gold in the light that came through the windows of the church. The bandage around his chest and the mud from the creek in his face couldn't really disturb the impression.

They had been sitting here in the back of the town's church for a few hours now. The nun called Claire had already left and now the three were just sitting around Danny who was lying on a small couch in the middle of the room. The sun was shining through the stained glass in the windows painting the room in soft colors of red purple yellow and green. Jessica had spent a good time of the wait with reading through some of the books in the massive shelfs but none really caught her interest for long enough. At least Luke had stopped pacing around the damn room.

"You think that everyone looks like an idiot." Matt sighed.

"Because it's true and you of all people can't tell me different."

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend," Jessica shrugged. It was true she hadn’t had a boyfriend until recently. He was an a-hole and for now Jessica was happy to be single. It was nice. She didn't need a boy to define her.

"Why not?"

"Because you're all idiots."

"Men?"

"Boys. Especially like fourteen year-olds."

"We are fourteen, well Danny's thirteen."

"See? I don't see how that contradicts with my statement."

"You are fourteen."

"But I'm a girl."

"You can't just sa--"

"Guys." Luke interrupted "Could we not... here now."

"What it's not like sleeping beauty can hear us, or as if it could make any difference if he did. And him being unconscious doesn't change that he is an idiot when he's not."

Sometimes Jess wished that she wasn't so mean, but she didn't want people to know when she actually cared about them. She had the tendency to hurt people she cared about... or to get them hurt.

Luke sighed and Matt buried his face in his hands and Jessica lowkey hoped for his glass to fall down. Mostly because she didn't like the tense mood in here. Danny wasn't really in danger but it still wasn't a nice feeling. Bowers had bothered them their whole life for some simple reasons, Matt was blind and a damn nerd, Luke was one of the few black guys at school and was wearing braces, and Danny was homeless-ish and too damn sweet for this cruel world. Jessica, well... Jessica hated people and while Bowers hadn't bothered her before it had started when she had secretly decided to care about these four losers and to hang out with them.

  
Today Bowers had crossed a line. Spreading rumors, beating you up, or having you drink from the toilet all was one thing... but he had used a weapon today. A weapon to hurt one of them badly. He would have to pay.

_Yeah right as if you losers could make him pay._

Jess sighed and looked down at Danny "Fuck Bowers."

"Yeah, seriously." Luke muttered

Suddenly there was a soft moan coming from the couch.

_Yes._

"Hey there." Jess smiled and leaned over Danny.

_Please be okay._

"Heeeeelllooooo Nurse."

"Jesus." Luke grinned.

"What are you on, lithium?"

"They didn't give him anything... except painkillers." Matt muttered.

"Well I for one don't believe that."

_God please don't let him have some kind of brain damage. Jess that's stupid he was cut in the chest he can't-_

_Wait what if they also banged his head on a stone or something._

_There was no blood on his head._

_Still._

Luke seemed to have had the same thought "Danny how many fingers am I holdi--"

"Forget it. I think he's still too high." she sighed.

Luke nodded and continued to caress Danny's hair "Jess do you think you can take him home with you?"

"I live together with fucking dragons the last thing I want an injured frie-- person at is there." 

"Well I don't want him to sleep in a bathtub back  _home_ when his chest looked as if he had just used a hedgehog as a sponge. And you know Matt can't take someone to the orphanage."

Jessica rolled her eyes "Oh damn sadly we are the only two people here who are friends with Danny."

"You know how my parents are."

"And you don't know mine like I do!"

"Guys." a weak voice whispered from below "It's okay. I'll sleep at home."

_Fuck this shit._

"Oh great now you're lucid again." Why did everything with these boys always turn into fucking shit.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Luke was immediately back by his side.

"Four."

"Good."

Danny smiled and then he started to spasm slightly. What the hell?

"Danny?!" Luke looked around nervously.

"It's... arghh... it's okay I just... ugh... I...  I had to chuckle and it hurts."

"Why?" Matt grinned slightly.

"Because of the cuts in my--"

"Why did you chuckle you moron?" Jess rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know... just kidding... because if Jess had done this the answer would have been one."

_This boy knew her._

"Very funny don't think I won't slap you just because you look like a human version of...

_Damn. Think quick!_

“Minced meat.”

_Close one._

"Funny."

"It's good that you're alright considering what happened." Matt smiled.

"Where were you guys? Back then?"

"Where we wanted to meet at the fort." Luke answered "And you?"

"At the fort? I thought you said at the … I don’t even remember anymore."

Oh God why was this boy like that making it way too easy for Jess "We said at the fort and then we would walk over towards the river and see if we continue to build our new fort there." She was proud that she didn't throw in a "you idiot" or something. It was definitely a sign of her affection.

_Or she was just getting soft._

"I didn't listen then."

That was Danny always with his head in the clouds.

"No shit."

"But thank you for helping me."

"Hey you're our friend. It's what friends do.

"I know. Still."

Luke smiled softly and offered Danny a hand. “You think that you can sit up?"

"I can try." Jessica watched as Danny shifted and flinched a little at his obvious pain. 

_No you can't._

"So about the sleeping thing, there's no way you're sleeping at home in a bathtub that is way too small for you."

Jessica had never really been at Danny's place. Hell Danny was rarely there himself but she wondered how one could find a bathtub that was small enough to be too small for Danny. What was it, a baby tub?

"It’s it’s okay."

"No. Jess please." Luke sighed.

"No way!"

They didn't know the truth. They didn't know everything about her parents. They knew that her mother was abusive and wouldn't stop from anything that was in the way of Trish's career. She was a blood sucking vampire. But Jess' mother was nothing compared to her father. He had touched her... a few times already. She would never admit it to anyone. She wasn't someone who just let people do things to her. But she wasn't scared of them finding out if Danny would come with her. He wasn't sure if his father wouldn't touch Danny just because he was a boy. And she didn't want anyone else to go through this.

"Jessica please." Luke whispered.

"No and I'm saying this for  _his_  own best interest."

Jessica could see the way Danny looked. Like a kicked puppy. Unwanted, she knew that he hated it.

"It's really okay. I'll go home."

"No. We'll smuggle you in. You're staying with me."

Danny smiled "I uhm... thank you."

"Don't thank me yet.  _You_  have to stay with my folks."

"Can't be worse than back home."

Jessica shrugged. She wasn't that sure to be honest.

Carefully, Luke sat down next to Danny, a gentle hand on his shoulder "We're sorry man. For what happened."

"We shouldn't have allowed it to happen." Jessica nodded kindly. It was the truth. It wasn't really their mistake yes but it was still the truth. They should have been able to do something to help. Just something.

"Do you think Harold will miss you when you don't turn up today?"

Danny laughed which seemed to have been a mistake judging by the quite whine "Please. He'll probably be happy when I don't turn up today."

"I don't think it's true." Luke smiled "I think everyone is always happy to be in your company."

"Ehh."

_Jess. Stop._

Luke glared at her and Jess looked down at the floor from the fire in his eyes. He was right.

"So Bowers is into knifes now? That's just great." Matt muttered.

"I figured it was just a matter of time. The guy’s a psychopath. I just hope that the first person he murders isn't one of us and that he goes to prison for whoever he killed."

"That's a bit harsh." Danny furrowed his brows.

Jess shook her head "Says the boy with the sliced-up chest?"

"You're both right." Matt nodded "He's dangerous and we should be scared or at least cautious of him, but he's still a kid... well a teen but you get the idea. We shouldn't underestimate him, but we shouldn't be too scared. It's what he wants and I'm not giving him that satisfaction."

"He has a point." Jess agreed.

"But he hurt Danny and this won't go without consequences." Luke looked down at the floor and Jess could see his knuckles turn white where he was gripping the edge of the couch.

_Take it easy._

"Please don't get hurt because of me." Danny whispered.

Luke sighed "Danny-"

"Please."

 "Okay."

_I know you and I really don't believe you... and I'm not sure if Danny does either._

Jess would have to keep an eye on Luke. She didn't want him to do something stupid. It was a bit of her job. Keeping her boys from doing dumb shit. She was working full time.

"Sooo..." Matt tried to change the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere in the room "If you're better tomorrow and I'm sure you will be... How about the movies?"

"What's on?" Jess asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can sneak into a horror movie." she grinned.

"Please no." Danny sighed.

_Everything's back to normal._

She smiled kindly, "Don't be such a chicken."

"I'm not," he sounded way too hurt. 

_Shit._

"I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay." Luke smiled kindly and helped Danny up from the couch "Call me tomorrow?"

"You want to go?" Matt asked searching the room for his stick.

"Yes."

"Then we'll come with you," Jessica offered.

Luke shook his head, "It's okay."

"No it's not." Jess sighed, "Danny was attacked by Bowers once today and if he sees you now with him too injured to run or fight back. You could get hurt or Danny could get hurt even more.”

"She's right." Danny agreed "I don't want them to attack you while you're protecting me. I can handle being hurt, but I can't handle it when someone else gets injured because of me."

There was a hurt in Danny's voice that Jess couldn't help but notice. This was Danny. He had always been that way. When her fulltime job was taking care of her boys, his fulltime job was blaming himself for everything he could possibly blame himself for.

She was prepared to help Danny when Luke nodded and agreed "Okay fine. You come with us."

Outside they were confronted with yet another problem. How to get Danny to Luke's? Matt had rolled Danny's bike with him so that he wouldn't lose it but Danny couldn't ride on his own in this condition. And Matt couldn't ride a bike in general. In the end they settled for a solution that had Danny sitting behind Luke which was Matt's usual spot and Matt sitting behind Jess. Danny's bike would stay here. Before Matt got on her bike, Jessica looked over towards Luke and Danny. It looked a little awkward. Danny tried to hold Luke as tight as possible but seemingly couldn't press his chest against his back because of the wounds. The smile and dumb joke froze on her lips when Matt wrapped his arms around her. He was warm... not that she had expected differently but it was... a very soothing warmth. He smelled like soap and old books. Both scents she was quite fond of. Matt's arms rested exactly where she didn't feel harassed by it and she had to stop herself from leaning back to be even closer.

_You're really going soft girl._

But this wouldn't stop her from trying to drive extra unsteady and reckless today just to mess with Matt.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, @Casy_Dee for your beta awesomeness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny removed his arms from Luke's waist, he was left behind with an odd empty feeling. He missed the warmth of his friend against his back and waist, despite the hot weather. 

With a sigh, Luke looked after Jessica and Matt as they left the neighborhood.  Thankfully, they hadn't run into Bowers or his friends yet and Luke was more than happy if it stayed that way tomorrow or for the rest of the summer as well. The sad news was that Luke's parents were home. When it came to Luke, his parents were crazy possesive and worst of all, they considered his friends to be a bad influence. Weird things had happened in the last few weeks. Kids had gone missing, his parents worrying, that Luke could be next was kind of a legit concern, but damn, they had always hated his friends. Jessica had a bit of a reputation for drinking and smoking and had a loose mouth, Matt was an orphan, and while Danny came from a rich background, he was a bit of a tramp now. But they were his friends, and Luke didn't give two shits about what his parents thought of them.

"Okay. I guess my folks are in the living room. I'm gonna go in, open the bathroom window, and help you through, then you can sneak up in my room, okay?"

Danny nodded and Luke gave him a gentle push towards the direction of said window on the backside of the house.

Luke took a deep breath, this was gonna be tough. Truth was, his parents weren't the only reason Luke had been hesistant about taking in Danny for the night. Taking Danny in meant that they had to sleep in the same bed. They were best friends, and a year or even half a year ago this wouldn't have bothered him. They had spend some nights together back then during sleep overs, sometimes in the same bed, sometimes with the others and sometimes, without. But somehow, Luke's feelings for Danny had changed, he felt different about him than he felt about Jess or Matt or Danny a year ago.

 While his parents had done his best to hide it from him, Luke knew that men could be into other men. But he wasn't really sure if that was the case here. He had never had a crush on anyone and he wasn't sure if what he felt for Danny was something like this. He felt as if that wasn't really something he could know. How do you know if you are actually in love? What he knew was that he wanted to tangle his hand up into his curls and pull him close whenever he saw him. He knew that his smile made him smile too and that his eyes were like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

_Face it, boy, you are in love._

The biggest reason for it being so hard to believe for Luke was probably that he knew how hopeless this was. Even if Danny felt the same, Bowers would never let this slide. No one at school would, life would be hell. And his parents would probably kill him.

He shook his head, before he opened his front door. His mother was watching TV and his father was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Where have you been?” his father asked.

"Church."

_Not even a lie, although, Luke was sure his parents wouldn't believe him._

"You can tell us the truth, as long as you don't go out too late. You know, with what happened."

_Kids have been disappearing at broad daylight too._

"Yes, uhm. Mind if I go upstairs?"

"Sure, we already had dinner. It's in the kitchen."

"Can I take it upstairs?"

"Luke."

"Dad, please?"

"No."

"Mom?"

"What harm could it do?"

Luke smiled, grabbed a bowl of stew and headed towards the bathroom before his parents could change their minds.

Carefully, he set the bowl down and opened the window.

Danny was standing outside, smiling sheepishly, "Are you gonna let your hair down now?"

"Idiot. C'mere,” Luke offered him his hand.

WIth one quick pull, Luke lifted Danny through the small bathroom window. Luke was standing in the bathtub and Danny's weight plus the momentum brought him off-balance. Despite his injuries, Danny had somehow managed to gain steady footing so that he could hold Luke. With his arms wrapped around him, pulling him to his chest. Luke could feel his tummy tingle.

_Well shit._

For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other.

Then Danny cleared his throat, "That was close."

"Yeah. Uhm. Thank you."

Danny smiled and as always, it had that magical effect on him, where he couldn't help but join and feel warm and fuzzy, and for the first time in his life, Luke Cage had the urge to kiss someone.

"We... uhm... should go upstairs."

"Yeah, sure."

For a moment, they stood there awkwardly.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe scout ahead?"

"Right."

Luke smiled sheepishly and sneaked out of the room, looked through it and gestured for Danny to pass by him.

The whole way upstairs, Luke's heart was racing like crazy and it only calmed a little, when he closed the door. When he turned around, he could see Danny walking a little unsteady, "You okay, man?"

"A little dizzy."

"Lay down."

"No shit,” Danny laughed and sat down on his bed, before he slowly lowered himself down.

Luke only realized, that he was standing there a little awkwardly, when Danny raised a brow, "You wanna come?"

What did you say in a moment like this, 'No, because feeling you next to me makes me feel weird.'

"Ehhm, do you want to eat?” he pointed at the stew.

"No thanks, you can have it."

"No, I'm not hungry,” he regretted the words the moment he said them. Why didn't he say yes? He could have explained not coming to bed with that... it would have been so easy. But of course, he had to tell the truth... seeing the amount of blood today had messed him up.

"I'm gonna put it here, in case that changes for either of us."

Danny smiled and patted the bed next to him, which did weird things to Luke.

With a sigh, he blocked his door and laid down. It was a little early to go to bed, but whatever, he could understand if Danny was tired.

"This is nice."  Danny smiled as Luke laid down.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Bowers will ever let us be?"

"I don't know. I don't think this shit will change once my braces are gone, or you..."

"Or I...?” Danny grinned teasingly. He knew, what Luke was about to say. Such a jerk.

_Why do I fall for such a jerk?_

"Or you dress in clean clothes, or get a haircut,” Luke laughed.

"Wow, thanks,” Danny laughed, before he turned around to look at Luke.

Suddenly, they were seeing eye to eye.

"But seriously…” Luke whispered, "You don't deserve this. You are a good person, no matter the clothes or hair."

"And I like your braces."

"Really?"

"They're cute,” Danny looked shocked for a moment as if he had said something he didn't want to say and just thought.

He felt as if he needed to help Danny, needed to stop him from turning as red as a tomato, "You are cute,” he whispered.

Danny blinked a few times, a dozen emotions flashing through his eyes, then his hands were holding Luke's cheek and their lips were touching. It was a bit weird. Neither of them had kissed someone before and Danny immediately pulled away from him, "I uhhm.... I'm sorry."

"For what?” Luke asked, and kissed him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Luke found himself and Danny snuggled up close to each other. Danny was still asleep and Luke didn't want to wake him, but he could hear his parents downstairs and it wasn't really unusual for his family to have breakfast together during the summer holidays. And if they saw him in bed with another boy, so close and with the other boy being Danny Rand on top of it, they would probably kill him.

Sighing quietly, he tapped on Danny's shoulder.

His nose wrinkled adorably, he yawned and stretched a little, before he looked at Luke. For a moment, he seemed to be a little confused as to what had happened yesterday. Then, there was a flash of recognition and rememberance and Danny smiled.

"Good morning,” Luke whispered.

"Good morning."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh, wha-- Oh, right."

"The fucking bleeding wound at your chest, you idiot."

"I know, I know,” he laughed.

"And?"

"And what? Oh right, how I've been."

Luke laughed.

_Such a dork._

"I'm feeling better, yeah, I don't think I want to do it again... but I'm better."

"That's good."

Danny tilted his head, he looked a little like a curious bird.

"What?"

"Last night."

Luke nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"I've never... kissed someone before."

"Me neither."

Danny smiled shyly, "But it felt good."

"It did,” Luke pulled him a little closer, pressing a kiss onto his nose.

Danny giggled a little, trying to be quiet and not wake Luke's parents.

"I'll make Bowers pay for this shit,” Luke whispered. It was something he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"No, please. I don't want him to attack you, my boyfriend--"

"Did you just?"

"What?” Danny blushed.

"Call me your boyfriend."

"No."

"Dan."

"Maybe."

Luke laughed and ruffled his blond curly hair, "It's okay. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Danny smiled, "Uhm... thank you."

"God, you dork."

"Hey, be nice to your boyfriend."

"We have to keep it secret though."

Danny nodded, "Bowers would kill us."

"Bowers, my parents, most of the town,” Luke sighed. He knew about one gay guy at High School and he had witnessed some of the things he had to go through. He had been beaten up, his house had been egged and people had smeared hate messages on his car.

Danny looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm scared."

"We don't have to be together."

"No! No!" Danny screamed so loud Luke worried a little about his parents hearing him.

Luke gently put a head on his mouth, "Shhsh. It's okay. We'll just... I don't know, what couples do just back home, okay?"

"Holding hands,” Danny offered.

"Yeah, stuff like that."

Danny smiled and offered Luke his hand and squeezed it tightly, "I like that."

"Me too."

"Do you think, we will end up getting married?"

Luke laughed, this was so typically Danny, "I don't know. I don't think boys can get married."

"Oh."

"But maybe we can live together, when we're grown up."

"I would have wanted to live with you, even if we weren't together. And maybe with Matt and Jess."

Luke smiled, "I had that idea as well."

"Imagine that... living together."

"That sounds beautiful."

"We would own a huge house... with a pool and big windows and we would have a giant arcade, just for us and--"

"Danny."

"--and our own popcorn machine!"

"Danny,” Luke laughed, "We need to buy all of that; who is supposed to pay for it?"

"We'll figure something ou--"

"Luke!" Luke flinched at the sound of his mother calling his name.

He exchanged a quick look with Danny, "But we are not living together right now."

"Yeah, yeah... right. What now? I can climb out of your window at any other time but my chest still hurts."

"I'll go downstairs. That should do the trick. If I'm coming upstairs with them, I'm gonna sneeze and you hide in the closet or under the bed."

Danny nodded, "That could work."

"I'm gonna try to grab something from the breakfast table before I get back to you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Luke smiled, "You deserve this, it's okay."

"LUKE!"

"I'm coming!" he smiled at Danny, before he closed the door and jogged downstairs.

There wasn't much he could think about besides what had happened. He had kissed someone. Not someone, Danny. The person who meant more to him than anything else in the world. And he had liked it. They were a couple now. An actual couple. They would go to dates and do cheesy couple stuff and whatever it was coules do... Well, the dates had to be not... well, uhm...date-y enough to look like an actual date to outsiders but they would be to him... to them.

Luke would take some of his savings, his parents didn't give him much and he was too young to work but it would be enough to pay Danny a pizza or a burger. Maybe they could feed each other fries during quiet moments when no one was looking. It was a nice thought. Not much would change. They had to be hidden and all, and they spent so much time together anyway. Maybe a lot would remain the same, but Luke was excited for the new things that were yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Casy_Dee, thank you as always.  
> The "I'm sorry", "For what?" is a little TLOU reference. Speaking of gay dorky kids in love :D... Now, I made myself sad.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt sighed as he got out of his bed. He had slept in today; since it was summer he might as well make use of the weeks without school. What had actually woken him up was the rays of sun on Matt's skin. It was somehow ironic how even now that he was blind the sun was still waking him up. Not with its light, but with its warmth instead.

Last night had been a rough one. Matt hadn't managed to get much sleep. He wasn't really sure why. It had just been hard for his mind to come to rest today. He had tossed and turned in the sweaty sheets. It was good, that he currently had no room-mate at the orphanage. 

  
He had dreamt of bloody wounds and a slim, warm body in his arms. Long hair that smelled like smoke and soap and the warm summer breeze tickling the tiny hairs on his arms.

"Matthew!” one of the sisters called his name.

"Yes?!"

"The phone for you."

Oh. The orphanage had only one phone in the hallway; luckily everyone had access at any given time.

"I'm coming!"

Matt struggled a little to put on a tee and hoped that it was facing the right direction before he hurried through the hallway. Over the years, he had memorized them well enough to find the phone and took the speaker.

"Matthew Murdock."

"It's me, you idiot,” Jess raspy voice answered.

"Of course. No one else could be  _that_ charming."

"Fuck you."

Matt grinned, "Nah, so why are you calling?"

"Luke called, he wanted to meet."

"Sure, where and when?"

"Down by the sewers. At 10."

"10? Like 10 a.m.?"

"Of course."

"Jess, what time is it?"

"9."

"Damn, I haven't eaten or showered yet."

Jessica laughed, "Not my problem."

"I hate you, you know?"

"Yeah and same. Bye."

Matt shook his head and sighed before he put the speaker down. Jess was certainly unlike any other girl he had met before.

"Are you done?"

"Yes sister... Yes ma'am,” in his defense, the nun was kinda new around here and Matt had seen her like, once.

If she had noticed his slip up, she had the mercy to not let it show. In a way, Matt was happy to be here. Yes, he would love to be still back home with his parents... but considering everything... he could have gotten it way worse. Poor Danny and Jess were prime examples of that.

"I'm leaving."

"Meeting your little friends?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Matt sighed and hurried towards his room, pulled his clothes out of his wardrobe and hoped that his shared bathroom was empty right now. As always, he knocked against the door three times and waited. There was no reply. Good, he could grab something to eat and then maybe even make it in time.

 

 

 

 Just in time, Matt stepped out of the building. The moment the door fell shut, he could hear Jess' bike pull up in front of the orphanage.

"Get on here, loser."

"Good day to you, too."

"Funny and charming as always."

Matt grinned, "We gonna meet Luke and Danny there?"

"Yeah, knowing them, they are already there and waiting."

"So?"

"You know, I hate losing to them."

"It's not a game."

Jess sighed, "It is, when you want it to be."

Matt laughed and got up behind her, "You think they'll be on their way already?"

"You know them, they are damn fast and don't have additional ballast.”

"Well, thank you too."

"I just say it how it is,” she shrugged, and Matt could feel her soft chuckle vibrating through his chest.

Suddenly, he felt oddly warm. Thank God it was summer and therefore, Matt was sure that she wouldn't notice it.

Jess was as fast as always. Matt could feel the air and every ston, she drove over, every uneven part of their way, was shaking his body to the core.

Eventually, she stopped, "We there?"

It wasn't an actual question. Matt knew every curve and stone that laid on their way. He knew that they were there.

"Yeah."

"They aren't here yet?"

Matt could feel Jess nodding in front of him.

"So, we won."

"Yeah."

"I just hope they didn't run into Bowers."

"Ugh, right. Damn."

"I'm sure that they are fine."

"They'll be extra cautious now... after yesterday."

Matt nodded as he got up from the bike, "Maybe they slept in."

"Luke, maybe, but Danny is the biggest early bird there is."

"But I don't think he'd wake Luke against his will."

Matt could hear Jessica grin at that, "Yeah, he's an idiot but not a jerk. That’s my job."

"You're not-- You hear that?"

There was a weird sound coming from somewhere far away.

"Bikes?"

"I guess."

"I hope it's them."

"Well, Bowers doesn't use bikes, so..."

Jess shrugged, "What about Greta?"

"She doesn't scare me."

"Same, she's a bitch bit not dangerous."

"I wouldn't have put it like that,” Matt shrugged, "But yeah."

"Hey!” Luke screamed from where Matt had heard the voice.

"Hi!” Matt screamed back

"Hope blondie didn't give you any trouble,” Jess grinned.

"It...uhhhm was fun."

"But he's still an idiot?"

"I'm right here, Jessica,” Danny muttered, he sounded a little better than yesterday.

"Hey, Dan,” Matt smiled and waved into their direction.

"Good morning,” Jess joined him.

"Yeah, whatever,” Danny smiled audibly. 

"Why did we meet here, I mean, the sewers?" Danny asked.

Matt stuttered a little, "I thought it was your idea."

"No, Jess said that, when we called her. We wanted to meet at the river,” Luke interrupted.

"Jess?” Matt sighed.

"Hope and my brother."

_Oh._

Hope was a girl who had vanished a few weeks ago. She hadn't been the first or the last. For a month, young girls and boys had vanished from town. The events had been especially hard on Jess, her little brother had gone missing only days before her kind-of-friend Hope. But Matt had also been hit close, his (girl-?) friend Elektra had been the first to be lost in this series of disappearances.

"Jess…” Danny sighed.

"No! I'm not giving up yet."

"The police have--"

"Oh, fuck the police!"

Luke sighed but didn't say anything.

"What about you, Matt? Don't tell me that you don't want to look for Elektra."

"I...I do... but..."

"No, but! I saw him the last time playing at a water drain with his little boat."

"So, you want to go to the sewers,” Danny continued and sighed. 

"It makes sense."

"Well as far as that goes…” Luke muttered.

"Look, actually, I don't care if you losers come with me or not. I thought you were my friends, but okay, I'll go alone."

Matt sighed and followed the sound of her steps inside the sewers. She was right, and he wanted to know what happened to Elektra.

"If I fall and my wounds get infected, it's your fault, Jessica,” Danny sighed and followed, and Matt was sure that Luke was at his heels.

"Mimimi..."

Matt grinned, the smell of the sewers was overwhelmingly terrible and there was the constant sound of waterdrops coming from far of in the distance.

"It's really dark. I can't see a thing…” Danny muttered.

"What a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry Matt.”

Matt could practically hear Danny blush. "No problem."

"What exactly are we looking for in here?" Luke asked.

Jess sighed, "I don't know... something!"

"Jess…” Matt sighed, maybe her idea wasn't bad, but they went in without an actual plan or anything to look for.

"Look, I--"

"--I don't know, Henry... I think I saw them walk in here."

Matt could feel his heart drop. No... Bowers and his insane friends.

"Guys...” Danny breathed. 

Someone bumped into Matt, and judging by the shivers, it was the boy who had just been attacked yesterday.

"It'll be alright, okay...” Luke whispered.

Matt could hear Jessica jog towards him, "Shit."

"I... there is another exit over there,” Matt answered and started walking ahead.

"How do you know, weirdo?" Jessica asked.

"I heard the sound of horses coming from over there. There are no horses near the quarry, so an exit is a good guess, in my opinion."

"Yep. Weirdo."

"Well this weirdo might save our asses,” Luke muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to meet Bowers again this fast,” Danny sighed.

"I'm coming with them,” Luke shrugged, "Jess?"

"Okay, don't want to beat Bowers’ ass alone,” Jessica whispered and followed them.

 

 

 

Thankfully, they actually made it out of the sewers without running into Bowers or one of his asshole friends. Matt could especially feel Danny relaxing as soon as they left the stinking tunnels. Matt gave Danny's a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you,” he whispered silently.

"Are you alright?” Luke asked. There was something weird in his voice.

Matt could hear Danny grin, "Everything's alright. Thank you."

"See, told you this was right,” Matt said, directed towards Jess.

"Yeah, but now we need to figure something out for the missing kids."

"And we will,” Matt nodded.

"I don't know, now. We went into these stinking sewers for absolutely  _nothing_."

"We know that there is nothing... which is something, if you get me?” Luke said as he stopped talking to Danny.

"Kind of."

"See?” Matt smiled, we'll do this... somehow."

"All of us,” Danny said.

"Yeah,” Luke grinned.

Matt gave her a gentle pat, " You have us."

"Thanks,” Jessica replied, unusually soft as she accidentally brushed Matt's hand. Out of reflex, he pulled back and regretted it immediately. The touch had been nice, pleasant and warm, but Matt knew Jess and he felt like she would kill him if she noticed him holding the touch any longer than necessary.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?” Danny asked. 

Matt wasn't mad because of that suggestion, he liked going to the movies with his friends a lot of it was understandable just through the dialogue and besides that, Jessica's comments mocking dialogues, the plot, effects or basically everything were priceless... almost as much as Luke's and Danny's fruitless attempts to shut her up.

"And who's paying for your poor ass?"

"Well. I was hoping Luke would do me the favor,” there was something weird in Danny's voice.

"Dream on,” Luke said mockingly.

"You disappoint me."

"Great, now Luke fits into the rest of your life."

"Jessica, leave him alone!” Wow, Luke used her full name, he was pissed. Judging by the silence from the only girl in their group, she seemed to have noticed as well.

"Thanks Luke, and besides, I can sneak in if you serve as a distraction,” he smiled.

"That, we can do."

"See, Danny, we can play nice,” Jessica laughed and Matt could hear the sound of nudging, presumably Danny, in the shoulder. Matt grinned. He loved these dorks. Even running from Bowers or searching the sewers for missing children, Matt loved them. He wouldn't want to get beat up with anyone else in the world.

"So about the movie...” Luke started. Apparently, he had changed his position within the group, because his voice was coming from where Danny had walked before, "Do you guys know what is on tonight?"

"Does it really matter?” Matt asked.

"To us it does, idiot.” Jessica sighed, "I've heard about this super scary movie: 'Nightmare on Elm Street", maybe we can sneak in."

"Ugh,” Danny muttered.

Matt could almost hear Jessica's eyes roll, "What?"

"Why do we have to go to horror films  _this_  often?"

"Why not?"

Luke sighed, "Well, I can see the appeal. I mean, with horror movies, you are always on the safe side. Either they are actually scary or really bad, but then it's usually funny, because of how harmless it is."

"Okay, okay,” Danny muttered.

"Don't worry, if it gets to scary, we can leave. "

Jess sighed, "Ugh, you can be a crybaby sometimes, Danny."

"Beep-Beep. Jess,” Luke responded.

"Yeah... fine."

"Do you know when the movie's on?” Danny asked.

"We can just drive by and have a look at the board with the times."

Matt nodded, "Then we just take the next show?"

"That's what I had in mind,” Jessica said.

Danny whispered something to Luke, but Matt couldn't really understand it and decided to let it slip.

"We also need to have a look at the show times of the other movies,” Luke remarked after some minutes of quite walking.

Right. They had to buy tickets for another movie, so that they could sneak into the adult horror movies and such.

"That won't be a problem. We can also just ask,” Jess muttered.

"What?"

"The guy who works there today is a friend of my sister; he'll let us inside."

"How does your sister--?” Luke started, "Argh, forget about it."

Matt could hear Jess' skin rub a little against his shirt, as she shrugged.

"Then, it's a plan?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Casy_Dee, thank you as always.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you really driving home?” Luke asked.

Danny stopped and turned around to look at him. It was slowly getting dark and Matt and Jess were already heading for their homes, almost at the other end of this fucking town called Derry.

"Duh. It's where I live."

"What about staying at my place?"

"You'll get into trouble."

_And I really don't want that._

"Danny, please? It will be fun,” Luke had that look in his eyes, that made it hard to say no and he knew it, "C'mon, we can listen to music, read comics...talk."

"About us?” Danny said in a low voice, after he had looked around and checked that nobody was overhearing their conversation.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I'd like that,” Danny smiled, "I kinda wanna know, how long... you... felt for me the way...” he looked around.

"A--"

"No, don't let's save it for later, okay? I just gotta drive home and get... some of my stuff."

Luke laughed softly, "You basically don't own anything."

Danny grinned, "Fine,  _all_ of my stuff then."

"Okay, I'll let you in through the window again?"

"Yeah,” Danny smiled softly, "See you then."

Luke waved and Danny turned around, heading  _home_. 

He took a short cut, it had the convenient side effect that he was not only home faster, and therefore at Luke’s faster, but also, that Bowers and his gang couldn't drive the narrow alleys. This was the safest way. The reason Danny still hated it, was that it led past the house on Neibolt Street. It was an old mansion that had laid abandoned as long as Danny could remember. It was run down and the vegetation and grass were slowly taking control of the building.

Danny had almost driven past it when he saw something. It was only a glimpse of a movement, some sort of fabric floating in the wind, before it vanished behind the corner of the house. Something about it was familiar and mesmerizing.

"Hey?!” Danny shouted, "Who's there?"

"Danny?” it was barely a whisper.

"Mom?"

_This couldn't be._

"C'mere sweetie!"

"Danny!” his father shouted.

What were they doing here? How? And why--?

This couldn't be... but what if it was?

Slowly, Danny let his bike drop and walked towards the house, before he approached the corner, the person had appeared behind. He had never seen the backyard of the Neibolt Street house before. But it appeared a disturbing amount newer than the rest of the house. The color that had faded away on the front side was still present here, the landscaping looked as if it was taken care of on a regular basis. There was a beautiful porch and standing on it, were Danny's parents.

He knew that this wasn't possible. He had been in the plane when it went down; he had seen everything. But still, how could you resist when the people you love are right there. He was stunned by the sheer opportunity as he stepped forward, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're here sweetie."

"We're all here,” a voice from behind Danny said. Luke.

Suddenly Jessica and Matt were next to him.

_This is not normal, run, you idiot._

But he couldn't. Quite the opposite, Danny stepped closer and closer forward towards the porch.

Now, he was close enough to touch his parents, he just needed to reach out. Before he could touch his mom's hand she started to fly away. Somehow both of Danny's parents were flying out of reach...

"No!!!”

Suddenly it was cold, but at the same time, the weird spell was broken and Danny turned around to run towards the back of the goddamn yard. Luke and the others had vanished, and he was left with this terrible feeling Danny had on a daily basis from the time he had moved to Uncle Harold’s in Derry until the day he met Luke and then the others: The feeling of being absolutely alone. Danny had grown to hate it. He had never minded being on his own, but he hated being lonely. No, hate was the wrong word. He was terrified of being lonely. 

"Hey, Danny,” he turned around one time, just because there was someone who knew his name, maybe someone who had seen, what just happened and could help him understand.

But now, standing where his parents had stood just a few seconds ago was a clown. He was wearing an old fashioned costume and held a single red balloon.

"How do you know my name?” Danny slowly moved backwards.

"I know many names,” the clown giggled.

"Who are you? Do you live here? I'm so sorry, but I thought, I saw someone... I don't want any trouble."

"It's okay...Do you like balloons, Danny?"

"I... I don't know."

"I do. I like how they float,” the clown sang as he jumped towards Danny like a little child.

"O... Okay."

"Do you want to float?"

Danny almost stumbled, as he turned around and tried to run towards the fence on the backyard, maybe he had to climb it... but he needed to get away.

As soon as he reached the fence, he heard the clown's voice turn into an ugly screech, felt hot breath against his neck, "Your will float too, so will your friends!"

A hole in the fence. Danny held his breath and did his best to somehow squeeze through. He ran a block until he realized that one of his shoes was missing.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny didn't really care about his bike. Sure, he loved it and knowing Harold, he was happy to even have one, but still... It wasn't worth going back near that damned house... at least not today or right now. Instead, he ran straight for his home and slammed the door shut behind himself. He slowly slid down the wood and took a few deep breaths. He needed to clear his mind, sort things out in order to figure out what just happened.

He had seen his parents. 

That couldn't have been real. They were killed in a plane crash five years ago...

_Of course it wasn't real you idiot._

He had seen his friends.

This wouldn't be the first time they had pulled pranks on each other, but they wouldn't do something this mean. Not even Jess and especially not Luke. Besides... how would they have done it? His parents... the whole disappearing act, and

That fucking Clown.

He had been tall, pretty tall...he knew no one who could dress up like that and be that tall. And the temperature and everything. Maybe he was just a creepy guy living there, but how would he know his name? And why would one dress up as an old-fashioned... he probably didn't want to know...

Danny sighed, he should talk to Luke about this.

Luke.

He looked at the window, it was already dark and if he wanted to get to Luke's he needed to drive past Neibolt. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was scared and really didn't want to go out there again.

"Harold?” he asked into the dark of the house.

The kitchen still smelled like food, maybe there were some leftovers for Danny in the fridge... or not. Food wasn't really his priority now.

"Ward? Joy?"

Danny jogged up the stairs and knocked at Harold’s office. Light was shining through the cracks.

He gently knocked at the door, "Harold?"

"Harold?"

"Harold, can I use your phone?"

He sighed, why couldn't they just have a phone in the living room, like every other Goddamn family in the world? 

Danny walked a few feet further down the hallway, stopping at the next door, knocking on it, "Ward?"

"What?” a voice came from inside.

"Can you open the door a bit, I need to ask you something."

The door opened a crack. It was only enough to see Wards face, he was sweaty and not wearing a shirt.

"You're working out this late?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I use your phone?"

"No!"

"Ward please, I need it--" the door slammed shut and a key was turned, "-- to call a friend."

Danny sighed and slammed his fist against the door.

"Daniel!” Harold was standing in the entrance to his office.

"Uhm, hi Uncle Harold."

"Do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah...uhm... can I use the phone?"

"After throwing such a tantrum? No."

_Fuck you too._

"I didn't--"

"No. Go to bed!"

_The bathtub? That's a_ _funny name_ _for it._

He sighed and nodded, Luke would understand... at least he hoped so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey. There he is!” Jess smiled almost kindly.

"Hey, guys,” Danny greeted. He didn't really look at Jess, or Matt for that matter. To him, there was only Luke. He looked at him a little funny, not really mean, nor with his usual friendliness that was reserved only for Danny. He just looked.

Matt sighed, "I'm gonna warn you ahead of all of this now, Danny. Jess wanted to go to the sewers again."

"What... uhm... uhm... yeah."

"Are you alright?” Matt tilted his head.

"Yes. Yes... it's just... did you guys play a prank on me last night?"

Now Luke was really looking at Danny.

"No. Why?” Jessica asked seemingly seriously concerned.

"Yeah, I figured, nah... it's nothing. Probably the movie."

Jessica laughed, "Was it too scary for you, little baby?"

"Maybe. And not funny."

She grinned, "Well anyway... the plan Matt and I figured out was for me and Matt to go in and you and Luke to wait outside. If Bowers shows up, you make a birdcall into the sewers and we’ll know."

"I'm coming with you!” That was the first time Luke had said something since Danny had arrived.

"Uhm... I, er…” Jess stuttered.

Danny looked a little away from the others; there were tears stinging his eyes. He needed to get a moment alone with Luke to explain why he didn't show up yesterday at his place. But he couldn't if Luke refused to be alone with him.

"We figured that you want to be together, because you always are but okay."

"Thanks,” Luke smiled.

"Luke,” Danny asked but he was already biking ahead. He could feel his heart drop.

"What the...?” he could hear Jess whisper to Matt.

"Luke!” maybe if he could catch up with him. Maybe, he could talk, just explain, that he had been scared as hell yesterday evening.

But he was too fast. At least Danny's bike hadn't been stolen from the front lawn of the Neibolt Street house, but he was still a little thrown off balance by the sting in his chest.

Emotions rushed through Danny's body. Anger, sadness, regret, guilt, and then they hit him all over again.

"God damn it, Luke!” Danny screamed, resisting the urge to jump from his bike and toss it around, to let everything out.

They reached the sewers after just a few minutes of walking; Luke was a little ahead of Danny. he tossed his bike aside and went ahead inside of the sewers.

"Luke, let me explain,” Danny yelled again. He was about to follow him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A grinning clown, his parents, all of this flashed before his eyes, but it was Jess, "Are you two okay?"

_We're queer. He's my boyfriend and I hurt him after only being with him for a day. Go me!_

"It's... my fault."

"Hmm...” Jessica tilted her head.

Matt gave Danny a pat on the shoulder, "Well, whatever happened, I hope you figure it out and I'm sure that you didn't mean to hurt Luke in any way."

"Thanks, guys." Danny smiled softly.

"You comin'?” Luke yelled from the inside of the sewers.

"Go ahead, looking for monsters and murderers,” Danny smiled, but kind of regretted speaking the word 'monsters' out loud.

Jessica furrowed her brow, "What do you mean...?"

"I... uhm..."

"Argh, whatever. Just look out, okay?"

Danny nodded and cleared his throat, before Jessica turned around and pulled Matt along with him.

After a few moments they had vanished behind a corner into the dark. It was actually a nice day. Hot and dry and not a single cloud at the sky. In this environment, the events of last night felt more like a dream... a nightmare, than actual memories. But it had happened, Danny was sure... he couldn't have made this up... right? Or maybe... he had watched a horror movie the night before, it would kinda make sense...

Maybe he had ruined whatever he had with Luke because of a damn movie and his exhaustion. Maybe he had screwed this up big time.

At least Bowers hadn't showed his ugly face yet. 

This was the last thing Danny needed right now. He sighed and sat down on a small boulder. The smell from the sewers didn't bother him that much, he had dived through some dumpsters already and he would get used to smell within a few minutes, anyway.

He remembered Luke complaining about his, or better said, his clothes’ smell. Danny knew that he was mostly kidding regarding the smell. His clothes were washed, and he knew that. But Luke loved to bicker with him and vice versa.

Danny smiled softly and looked inside of the sewers. Suddenly, he had the urge to follow the others. To hold Luke by his hands and scream that he didn't show up last night because he was a fucking coward and afraid of some stupid illusions or dreams or whatever. He would fall on his knees and fucking beg. But he had promised Jess and Matt and also Luke, to keep a lookout for Bowers and his goons. He couldn't just abandon his place here on the outside. Otherwise, his friends could get hurt.

Luke could get hurt.

Again.

And again because of him.

He sighed and whispered quietly, "Please come out of there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta @Casy_Dee


	6. Chapter 6

Luke could feel the water of the sewers soaking his pants around his ankles. He didn't care about that. If he was being honest, he didn't care about anything at all. He just wanted to get away from Danny, but he was following him around in his head anyway. 

He was hurt; Luke had spent the whole night waiting for him. During the whole time, the image of Danny running into Bowers or a car had been flashing through his head. Luke had thought about searching for Danny a few times but then no one would have been there to let him in.

When he saw Danny this morning, his relief had been tarnished by anger and he had no idea how to deal with that.

"Luke,” Jessica said, "Luke, wait! What is all of this about?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing."

"Oookay..,” Luke knew that she didn't really believe him, "Me and Matt are going to take the left tunnel, and you go to the right, okay? Call us if you find anything."

Luke nodded and walked into his direction without looking back once.

In a way, he wanted to talk to Danny, but he had his pride and all. He usually wasn't one to beg.

He had always heard that love was supposed to be difficult and hard. He figured that he would have that out of the way once he and Danny were together. Once this funny feeling, followed by longing was over.

But, no.

This was worse.

Luke sighed and blinked against the darkness of the tunnel. At least he was slowly getting used to the darkness right now.

"Luke?" a quiet whisper came from behind him. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing here? You should be outside."

"I'm sorry,” he sounded broken.

Luke turned around and looked at his friend, boyfriend, whatever.

Danny stood there his shoulders hanging, and his way too large flannel he had probably gotten from some dumpster was hanging loose around his tiny frame.

How could he stay mad at someone this precious?

"It's... it's okay. Just tell me why you didn't show up."

Danny stepped a little closer.

"What is it?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Danny?"

"So sorry."

Luke took a deep breath... "It's okay, Danny. It's okay."

"So, so sorry."

Something was wrong, Danny was like in trance.

"It's okay,” Luke made a careful step forward. The moment his foot touched the water covered ground of the sewer something changed. Danny's hands moved to press against his chest he immediately took them away and his whole shirt was covered in blood. 

"Danny!"

Danny looked up at him, blood dripping out of his mouth, from his eyes, "Luke?" he breathed.

Luke jumped forwards but didn't reach Danny in time to catch him before he hit the ground. 

"Danny, Danny!" Luke pulled him into his lap. The blood was everywhere. Oh, God.

"Luke,” Danny's eyes fell shut.

"Hey there, Luke,” a voice called from behind him. It couldn't be possible, the entrance was in front of him.

Still holding on to Danny, Luke turned around to see a clown in an old-fashioned costume.

Before he could ask who he was and if he could help, the clown opened his mouth and revealed incredibly sharp teeth.

"Luke!" it was Danny. The familiar voice broke the spell and despite the clown, Luke turned back towards where he had come from.

Danny was standing there looking at Luke, and at the moment Luke saw him, the kid in his arm vanished and the clown was gone.

"Oh, my God, Danny,” Luke got up from the ground and ran towards him wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s body.

"You called me."

"I...I…” Luke started to sob, holding on tighter and tighter to Danny. He was real, he wouldn't dissolve like the 'other' Danny.

"I'm so sorry."

"You are okay."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Danny slowly loosened the hug but seemed to be okay with Luke still holding on to his hands.

"I... I--"

"Oh my God!" Danny interrupted, "Are you hurt?"

Luke looked down at himself; he was still covered in blood.

Danny could see it too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It all happened fast after that. Danny and Luke were hurrying outside, where Jessica and Matt were already standing. It turned out, that Jess could also see the blood and Matt... well... he could smell it.

They didn't really believe Luke's story though. They brushed it off as dirty or bloody water in the sewers, the gases messing with Luke's senses and the effects of last night's horror movie. Danny had remained eerily silent during the whole talk.

On top of that, Jessica and Matt had found absolutely nothing and with the mood being kinda tense, they decided that everyone should go home for the day. Well, Luke had pulled Danny along with him. Once again, he would get in through the window but this time, he might need to wait a little to do so. Somehow, Luke had to explain to his parents how the blood had ended up on his shirt. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

He took a deep breath before he knocked.

"Oh Luke, you are all wet!" he looked up at his mom, furrowing his brow, what?

"Uhm."

"And you take a shower, right away!"

Didn't she see the blood on him and on her hands, right after she had touched him?

"Yes, of course…” Luke pushed past her and walked towards the bathroom. Well, that went easier than expected. 

Immediately, he opened the window for Danny and let him climb in, "What did your parents say about the blood?"

"Nothing... I don't think they even saw it..."

"How--?"

"Luke!", Danny froze.

"Yes, mom?"

"Your father and I are going to the grocery shop, anything you need?"

"No, thanks!"

Danny sighed in relief. Together, the two boys waited, until the door fell shut.

"Mom said that I should shower and I think she's right. You go ahead upstairs, okay?"

Danny nodded, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but there's a lot we have to talk about."

"I know."

Luke waited until Danny left the room before he slipped out of his bloody clothes and turned on the shower. 

The feeling of the hot water against his skin cleared his mind. Danny had appeared all bloody and wounded in the sewers, then there was the clown. Non-wounded Danny appeared and wounded Danny and the clown vanished. Was this an illusion? But what about the blood? It was definitely blood. Yes, part of it was water from the sewers, when he had knelt down next to not-Danny...  
What if this Danny had been the real Danny and he had been replaced by the Danny upstairs. Then...

_\--Stop it!_

Luke turned off the water. He could shower again tomorrow but now he needed to talk to hopefully-Danny.

The second Luke stepped out of the shower, he realized that he had forgotten something. Fresh clothes. He sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he got upstairs, Danny was sitting on Luke's bed, "Hey, oh woah, you're naked."

"I'm not naked."

"Under the towel you are."

"So are you under your clothes."

"Right, uhm. I'm gonna turn around so that you can get dressed."

Luke shrugged, "We have seen each other naked in the shower after P.E."

"Yes, but this was before... we got together. We are still together, right?"

"Of course we are. And you're right. It's different, I guess."

Danny smiled awkwardly and turned around, "So what exactly happened."

Luke let the towel drop, "You were there, hurt..."

"That wasn't me."

"I know."

"And there was a clown."

"A clown?" Danny whirled around and luckily Luke had already put on his underpants.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" Luke sat down on his bed.

"I saw the clown, as well. After we parted last night, I drove home and came past the spook house, I saw someone there in the front yard. I stopped, and then I heard the voice of my mother. I followed it. I know that it was stupid and that I shouldn't have done that, but I... it was mom, you know?  I couldn't... I couldn't not take the chance."

"Hey... I get it."

Danny nodded and continued, "Then I walked around the house towards the backyard, and there, I saw them... my parents. And we talked, kind of. And then you were there and Jess and Matt. But when I touched my mom, you all disappeared, you vanished like into thin air. And then I was alone for a moment. After that, there was this clown with red balloons and he wanted me to come with him, I don't know where. I escaped and lost my shoe in the process. I have no idea how to get new ones to be honest, anyway. I was scared of going out again, once I was ho-- at Harold's. I wanted to call you and tell you, that I couldn’t sleep at your place. I really tried, but Ward and Harold wouldn't let me use their phones."

"It's okay,” Luke gently caressed Danny's skin. How could one be so soft?

"Maybe we should get walkie talkies or something,” Danny smiled softly.

"How do you wanna pay for them?"

Danny laughed, "Right, especially with one of my four shoes being lost, so now I only have this one damaged pair. How did he look?" he let himself fall back onto the bed and looked up at Luke.

"Who?"

"The clown."

"Uhm... well, curly hair, pale skin."

"Duh. That's every clown in the world."

Luke laid down next to Danny, "Smart ass. He had this old fashioned costume... I don't know how to describe it but it looked like something out of another time, you know?"

"Yeah."

"And his teeth were weird. Like a rabbit. That's all I remember, I mean, I was in a damn tunnel and everything was so dark and all."

"That's the same clown, I saw."

Luke carefully took Danny's hand and squeezed it. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it couldn't be normal. One of them could hallucinate a weird creepy horror clown, but could both of them picture the same creature? Somehow he doubted that. Maybe it had been someone they had actually seen before...

"Is there a circus in town?"

"I don't think so. I had the idea that the clown lived in in the damn well house but I'm not sure if that makes any sense, I mean, who would want to live in that? Does it even have a whole roof or anything?"

Luke sighed, "I don't think so. Maybe the clown appeared in a movie or on TV or something. I mean, he wasn't in Nightmare on Elm Street."

"You know that I barely get to watch TV. It's mostly Harold, Joy and Ward."

"I know... I know... A book, school. Anything?"

"I don't think so, Why would we look at a clown in school?"

"Hey his outfit was old-fashioned, maybe History?"

"The history of clowns, yeah, what a nice idea for school, I mean--" Luke sighed and shut Danny up using his lips. This was only their second kiss and all, but it had felt right, right now. Them both laughing and yet, they also were both scared. Whatever it was they had seen in the sewers or in the house, they were together now and that gave them a significant feel of security and safety. Luke wouldn't let anyone hurt Danny when he was there and he knew that Danny would do the same.

Luke could see Danny smiling into the kiss, before they both put their hands on each other’s cheeks. Feeling the warm heat and the rippling of muscles as they both couldn't help but smile. Luke was sure that their kisses weren't perfect yet. Maybe they looked a little awkward to outsiders, not like in the movies where adults kissed each other. More like teenager movies with awkward first flirts and therefore also kisses. Luke knew that adults sometimes kissed with tongue but he had no idea how this worked and for now the pecks on Danny's lips made him happy enough anyway.

After a few minutes, they stopped and laid back down, still holding each other’s hands.

"You think we are in danger?" Danny asked, "With all of this?"

"I don't know. But we are together and I think as long as we are, I like our chances."

Danny smiled and looked at Luke with such admiration in his eyes that it almost hurt because of how beautiful it was, "Yeah, me too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the POV changes here from the order.
> 
> And of course, thanks to my beta @Casy_Dee, as always an awesome job <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references/ mild child abuse. (only an illusion if it helps)

Jessica sighed and looked down at the empty page that was supposed to be paper she had to finish over the vacation. 

_Why would anyone have an idea like this?_

She had gotten the assignment because of some violations of school rules, otherwise, she would be in big shit and she couldn't afford that. As much as she disliked school, it was time spent away from  _him_.

After she had returned from the sewers she had dropped off Matt and returned home. On the street, he had met Malcom, a boy living next door. Apparently her neighbor had been on his way somewhere, so she couldn't waste much time outside of her house.

Once she stepped inside, luckily  _he_  wasn't there anymore. Her father worked night shifts as a guard at the hospital, so thankfully he was rarely here. When he was, however, it was hell for her and Trish.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door and a quiet, high voice whispered, "Jessica?” speaking of the devil... or the angel in this case.

"Come in."

Her little sister entered, dressed in a cute onesie and with two short braids.

"What is it?” Jessica smiled. It was actually sincere.

"Mom allowed us to watch a movie, she wants to go out. And because you have no school and neither do I..."

"Don't you have a casting tomorrow?"

"That wasn't tomorrow. Next week. Mom is meeting with the producer today."

"Okay, go downstairs already, I'll be there in a minute."

Trish nodded and hurried ahead.

Jess closed her notebook. She was thankful for the opportunity to get off her school work.

She had to write an essay on the importance of rules in society.

Yes, rules were important and all.

There would be chaos without them.

But rules had to be questioned. There was no sense in following nonsense rules.

And school rules  _were_  fucking bullshit.

'Don't do this and don't do that...'

Bullshit! All of it, bullshit!

She was punished for starting a food fight, yet Bowers and his friends were ruining lives on a daily basis.

And guess how often they get to feel the consequences?

Right. Never.

Jessica sighed, she grabbed a Ho-ho and left for the door. The moment her hand touched the door handle, someone knocked.

"I'm on my way, Trish!"

"Oh, it's not your sister, it's me."

She froze. How?

"Dad?” Jessica moved away from the door as it opened.

With swift movements like a predator, her father moved in and closed the door behind him. Jessica hated him so much, she hated him and his voice and his stupid purple dress shirts. She hated everything about him.

"I thought you and Mom were out."

"Well, we aren't."

"Then let me go to Trish’s."

"I don't think so."

"I promised her."

Her father gave a creepy smile as he closed the door behind himself, "Well, your mother waited for Trish and picked her up."

Jessica swallowed.

"We're on our own,” her father sat down next to Jess on her bed and gently ran a hand down her cheek. She remembered other times her Dad had been all alone with her at home and in her room. Jessica had tried her best to avoid this happening ever since the first time.

"Leave me alone,” she breathed.

"Oh, Jessica, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Get the fuck out!"

"Well, okay. I lied. Your sister's still here... would you like me to visit her instead of you?"

He couldn't.

"No."

"What was that?"

"No!"

He laughed, "I thought so. So you are still Daddy's little girl, right?"

Jessica pulled her legs up towards her chest as her father moved to touch her thigh. For a few seconds, she closed her eyes and sobbed. She focused on the strength she had found within herself over these past few years since this had started.

She opened her eyes and realized, that the hand on her leg was gone.

Her room was empty.

Did he go downstairs to visit Trish because she didn't comply?

He had never minded it before... If something happened to her sister because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself.

_Shit._

"Leave her alone you bastard!” she got up from the bed and ran towards her door, only to be stopped by a large man.

"Everything okay?” this wasn't her father. It was her neighbor, Malcolm. A nice guy and good friend with Ward, Danny’s bro-- cousin.

"Jess?” Trish whispered from behind Malcolm, "Are you alright?"

"I, uhm... yes, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking to someone and you sounded scared... I just I didn't want to call the police, so I called Malcolm."

"She's really clever,” the boy smiled.

"Yeah, sis. You did good."

"So, what was this about?"

"Nothing…” she stuttered, "I... uhm... nothing."

"Are you sure? Are you okay?” Malcolm placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling a little funny. Maybe it's fever and I fell asleep and dreamt weird stuff. I'm fine."

_Shit, I'm losing my mind._

"So, we aren't watching a movie?” Trish asked.

"No, no...! We are. Come on, let's go downstairs, okay."

Trish nodded and she and Malcolm walked ahead towards the living room.

"Do you want to watch with us, Malcolm?” Trish asked. Jessica could see Malcolm blush a little and step from one feet to the other. She knew that Malcolm had his secrets, she just wasn't sure what they was. She could find out... if she just cared enough about his business.

"I'm sorry princess, but I have stuff to do today. Maybe another time?"

"It's okay, Malcolm,” Jessica smiled kindly.

She escorted their guest downstairs and waved him good bye at the door.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?” Jess asked as the door closed.

"Are you okay?"

"I already told you. I am."

Trish sighed, "But you didn't look okay. You are stronger than most people but you looked so shocked."

"Trish…” Jessica sighed and kneeled down in front of her, "I am okay... I just feel sick."

Jessica could tell that Trish wasn't buying it this time either... But what should she say? Trish was too young to understand any of this. And if so, would she even understand what had happened to Jess?  _She_  didn't even understand.

This was just crazy, she sighed and tried to reassure her, "I was just hallucinating, okay?"

Her little sister sighed, "Can we watch the movie now?"

Thank God for this change of topic.

"Sure, kiddo."

"How about... Ghostbusters?"

Jess grinned, "Yeah, sure,” ghosts were okay, she wasn't scared of them.

Trish laughed happily and jumped towards the couch.

"So, do we want popcorn and lemonade?” Jess asked, smiling at the optimism of the young girl.

 

 

 

It was late at night when Jessica's phone rang. Luckily she had the privilege of having one for herself in her room, or she would be in trouble.

Still drowsy from sleep, she reached out to answer the call.

"Jess?” Matt whispered.

"Murdock! I swear to God, if you--"

"Jess. Something happened,” his tone was serious and there was something in his voice Jess had never heard there before.

So, she decided to actually hold her sarcasm back, even though it was hard, when you were this tired, "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm... I'm scared,” she waited for him to continue, but he somehow didn't. At least, that answered her question about why she was so weirded out by Matt's voice. She had never seen him scared before. It had been fear.

"How did you call me anyway?"

"I sneaked out of my room."

"Look at you breaking the rules."

Matt sighed, at least he sounded a little calmer now, "This is not funny."

"Okay, okay... are you in danger of being busted?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, then shoot!"

"I went to my room and then you were there... No, not just you. Everyone. People from here... I mean the monastery and Luke and Danny and even my Dad. And you were all just standing there and you were talking to me and saying that I'm a bad person."

"How?” how could all of this weird shit happen today, Luke in the sewers, her Dad in her room and now Matt.

"I don't know how it's possible. Hell, I know that it isn't possible but I'm scared nonetheless."

"Yeah, yeah... I get that,” Jess rubbed her temples.

"I'm so sorry to bother you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I just figured that it would be good to hear someone's voice."

"It's okay."

Jessica sighed and looked at the clock at her wall. It was almost four a.m. Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure if she would be able to fall asleep now, anyway. Jessica looked out of the window, it was still dark but since it was the middle of summer, it was getting lighter early.

"I... just…” Matt sighed, "I'm used to having bad dreams. But this was... different. That's all."

"Yeah, yeah. I get that. Let's try something. Give me the reasons why it can't be real, okay?"

"Well, my Dad... he... he can't be here. And you and the others you wouldn't come here to me at night. I mean, you would have no reason and it would be a stupid prank in a way. Especially because it's this early and I know how much you and Luke value your sleep."

"And?” Jessica sighed.

"And, what?"

"And you are not a bad person."

"I don't really kn--"

"Oh, shut up. Why should you be a bad person? You raise money for charity and help kids from poor families with their homework. You never skip school or don't do your homework. Besides, you have done nothing but good things for us. You defended Danny a few times from Bowers, you try your best to keep me away from cigs and you told these racist teachers at school that what they are doing to Luke is illegal."

Matt huffed, "I can still be a bad person and do good things."

"Yes, of course you do. But it's not the case with you. There is a difference. For you, helping people comes naturally. When you do something good, you act out of instinct. You don't have to think about it. That wouldn't be the case with a bad person."

"I don't know, Jess."

"But I do."

"Jess--"

"Can I come over?"

"You what?"

"You heard me. I don't want you sinking into self-pity all on your own over there."

Matt sighed again, "Yeah, but be careful, okay."

"You know me. I always am."

 

 

 

Luckily, Matt's room was located at a perfect location to sneak in. His room was in the second story, and under his window was a small shed, with a roof you could reach over the fence. Jessica was sure that it was no coincidence that the blind kid had the room you could sneak in the easiest.

"Hey,” Jess jumped through the window, landing as graceful as a cat.

Matt was sitting on his bed with a huge frown on his face. He looked up towards Jess and gave her a sly smile. Seeing her friends smile had always been one of Jessica's weaknesses, it was a way to break through her stoic facade and she had to grin as well.

"Hey,” Matt finally whispered.

"Do you want to talk?” Jess sat down next to him.

Matt grumbled something.

"Matty?"

"No, just please... stay."

Jessica nodded and leaned back against the wall, she could also use some time with someone else. The events of the last evening were still in the back of her mind. She needed the company as well. Although, she wouldn't dare to speak about what had happened.

"It's okay to be scared, you know?” she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know."

"You know that there are ways to be brave that don't require to show no emotions."

Matt nodded and shrugged, he was  _looking_  far off into the distance. His hands were fidgeting with the sheets on his bad. Jessica sighed and gently petted his thigh, this was the furthest she would go. No hugging or anything, "I know, I know,” Matt whispered.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I know."

"I know, that is just a saying. But I mean it."

Matt nodded.

"Maybe we can call the others, tomorrow,” she suggested.

"Yeah."

"We don't have to tell them."

Matt shrugged and nodded again, "Yeah."

"Just to talk. And to distract you."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, @Casy_Dee for your beta awesomeness.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny woke up with Luke's arm tightly wrapped around him. For a few moments, he wasn't sure, what had woken him. Well, at least, until Luke's mom shouted for her son again.

_Shit._

"Luke,” he whispered and pushed against his boyfriend.

There were steps approaching them. This couldn't end well. "Luke."

Danny sighed and wriggled himself free from Luke's grip. He was a really deep sleeper. Damn. Instead of trying to wake him again, Danny jogged towards Luke's wardrobe and closed the door behind him. It was probably better for Luke's ma to walk in on him sleeping anyway.

He was not a second too late, because Luke's mom stormed in immediately. "Luke, I've been calling you."

Danny watched through a small crack between the doors as Luke jolted awake.

"Luke, are you still asleep?"

"Obviously not anymore,” Luke sighed and looked around. Probably looking for Danny.

"Vacation isn't treating you well. Sleeping this long isn't good for you."

"Yeah... yeah, what is it?"

"Oh, there's someone on the phone for you. The blind kid."

"Matt."

"Yes, Matt."

Luke sighed, his gaze fixed on the wardrobe, Danny gave the door a small push to show that he was there. Luke nodded. He saw it.

"I'm coming, give me a minute."

"He's on the phone  _now_ , honey, and this is expensive."

"Alright, alright,” Luke sighed and shuffled towards the wardrobe. Danny smiled and waited until Luke and his Mom had left to come out. He carefully set aside some of the tapes they had heard last night and tried to bring them into order. If he was staying here, he might as well show some sort of appreciation. Luke hated cleaning his room and Danny didn't mind. It was the least he could do in return for Luke sharing his bed with him.

It took a few minutes until Luke returned. He smiled at Danny and reached for some of his clothes, "Get ready."

"We're leaving now?"

"Yeah, Jess's with Matt and he called for an emergency meeting at the clubhouse."

The clubhouse was a small hut the kids had built in the bushes nearby the quarry. It had the upside that Bowers didn't know about it. Whenever he was following them, they made a huge effort to avoid it.

"You're leaving through the window?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. Meet you outside, I'll see, if the air's clean."

"Alright."

"And Danny?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for cleaning." 

Danny smiled and nodded "You're welcome. It' the least I can do."

Luke grinned and walked ahead downstairs. Danny remained standing in the open door. He waited for Luke to raise his left hand and sprinted towards the bathroom where he opened the window and jumped out. From there on, Danny just had to jog through the backyard and duck under the windows so that Luke's Dad couldn't see him through the windows. Danny had to admit that few people scared him as much as Jess' and Luke's Dads.

"Hey,” Luke greeted, as he smiled down from the terrace.

"Hey, there. Two bikes?"

"Just because you are my--" he lowered his voice and looked around, "--boyfriend, doesn't mean, that I drive you around on my white horse,” the boyfriend word was barely audible and Danny kinda had to lip read and think a little about what Luke just said

"Alright. I get it."

"Good."

Danny smiled and picked his bike up from where he had dumped it in a bush.

"We can try to avoid Bowers as best as we can."

"And drive past the haunted house? I kinda prefer Bowers."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

 "Damn,” Luke smiled, "This clown really did a number on you, champ, huh?"

"Luke, it was a fucking clown."

Luke laughed and jumped on his bike. Danny was sure, that he was whispering something along the line of  _this fucking boy_  or something. He didn't care, Luke loved him and he loved Luke. Maybe it was simpler than he thought. Maybe if they just stopped and tried to see this for what it was. Nothing they had to hide. Maybe then it would be easier for them. He would lie if would say that he never wanted to be open about being with Luke.

"You think we should tell the others?" Danny asked as he boarded his bike.

"Tell who, what?"

"Don't act stupid. You're smart. Don't do that."

"About... well--"

"Us."

"Us,” Luke sighed, "and Jess and Matt."

"Yeah."

Luke sighed again as they crossed a corner into a small street. It wasn't so hot yet. It was still early in the morning and the sun had basically just risen. Water particles were forming fog over the grassy area by the playground. Danny liked the mood this type of weather brought.

"I don't know,” Luke shrugged.

"You don't think they'd be okay with it?"

"It's not that."

Danny turned around on his bike to watch Luke, "What is it then?"

"I'm scared of someone else finding out."

"You think they’d tell someone? They're not the gossipy type."

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

Luke sighed, "Someone overhearing. I don't know."

"Luke..."

Luke paced up a little and Danny had trouble keeping up with his friend. He was mad and angry and he got it in a way. But nonetheless, Danny had some trouble understanding the exact source. Sure, the stress of the last few days was still ever present.

"Luke,” Danny yelled, "Luke, why are you so upset?"

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"Yes! God damnit, talk to me!"

Luke started to slow down and turned around. Danny stopped, leaning over the handle of his bike and caught his breath. He hadn't realized that he had been this exhausted. Usually, his friend boyfriend, was never quite as fast as him.

"Am I not good enough?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Why is that so important to you? Why do you want to go around and tell everyone?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know. They're our friends. They deserve to know."

"Do you even get the risk?"

"What do you mean?" Danny knew that he was repeating himself.

Luke sighed and seemed to struggle with his answer. "You are... you never had to deal with discrimination."

"I--"

"You are white and all and I... I am scared of what happens when they find out..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Danny..."

"No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me that I wouldn't be in trouble if this comes out. Not when Bowers fucking slit my chest a few days ago."

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What matters is that we do this together. You and I, we are strong."

"I'm scared, okay, I'm fucking scared."

"We... we don't have to... okay? I won't force you to do anything."

Luke sighed and rubbed his brow, "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just... You... maybe you deserve someone who isn't ashamed of being with you. Like you want someone to be with in public, and I'm scared that I can't make you happy."

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes; why was his boyfriend like this?

This was so ridiculous he needed to start laughing, "Why are you so fucking stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You make me happy. Why, should I be happier with someone else?"

"Because maybe you need someone who isn't afraid to show his... or her feelings for you."

"You're full of shit, man. I'd have loved for you to tell our friends but if you don't want to... I would never want to force you or break up with you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Luke laughed, as he got back on his bike, "Are relationships always this complicated?"

"Maybe,” Danny smiled and biked after him.

"Because then I don't know if it's worth it."

"Fuck you."

Luke grinned and looked over at Danny.

"What?"

"I'd like to kiss you now."

Danny smiled and looked around, the streets weren't completely empty. A pity.

"Consider yourself kissed then."

"You too,” Luke made a kissing sound and Danny had to smile at that.

"We should hurry up, though."

"Jess is gonna kick our butts."

"She totally is."

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Danny and Luke were both panting. Matt and Jess were already there, at least, judging by their bikes lying in front of the bushes. Luke pushed a few branches aside and let Danny walk ahead then. Always the gentleman. Danny smiled at that thought. Luke offering the him a way, being his knight in a shining armor. For a short, brief moment, Danny had the impulse to reach for his hand.

"Finally, you consider yourself worthy to appear."

"Funny, Jess,” Luke muttered.

Danny smirked, "Hey, guys."

"Hey,” Matt greeted but he looked tired. His skin was pale and there were rings under his eyes. Besides that, he seemed to lean against Jessica and she wasn't protesting, which was interesting. That wasn't like her.

" Why did you call us here?"

Jess shrugged, "Weird shit had happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt and I, we both had weird dreams. Or not dreams... more real."

Matt nodded, "And something weird happened to you too, Luke."

Danny sighed and looked at Luke, "Me too."

"What?"

"A few days ago. At the house, it was like a hallucination."

"That matches it pretty well,” Jess nodded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke sighed.

"It can't be a coincidence, right?" Matt asked.

Danny shock his head, "No. Maybe it's like a telepath, like Professor X."

"Danny..."

"Some hallucinogenic fumes?" Jess suggested.

"We would have heard of it."

"Aliens."

"Danny...please.

"I was kidding."

"Well, for some reason we all have trouble believing this."

Luke smiled a little at Jess's comment, but instead of making another comment, he put a hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled at him. His hand was warm and firm, reassuring as if he was saying, that he was on his side. His thumb was thumb was rubbing soothing circles on Danny's shoulder blade. He had a bit of a desire to lean into his touch. To rest his head on the other boy's shoulder and snuggle up to him.

"Danny,” he whispered while the others were talking about something.

"Hm..."

"Do you still want to tell them?"

"Yeah, why?"

Luke sighed, "Well good then."

"Matt, Jess?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?" Jess replied.

Luke reached for Danny and planted a kiss on his lips. This kiss was long and intense. Danny could feel Luke put his whole energy into it. His whole energy and passion. When they pulled apart, Danny was nervous to look up.

What would they think?

How would they react?

What if they didn't want to be their friends anymore?

Danny had been so eager about all of this.

But now...

"Finally,” Jess grinned.

_Wait, what?_

"What?" Luke asked.

_Could he read his mind?_

"As if it hadn't been obvious."

"Even I saw it,” Matt sighed.

"Well, seeing is a wrong word for it. But it was obvious,” Jess nodded.

"So you're not... disgusted or shocked?" Danny whispered.

"People always disgust me,” Jess shrugged, "It's not more or less than before."

Danny whispered a silent, "Thank you,” then he couldn't resist the urge to lean over and hug his friends. When Matt and Jess embraced him, it felt like coming home. They loved them no matter what. They, the Losers Club, were forever.

"We really appreciate that,” Luke added.

"Come here you big sappy giant,” Jess whispered.

Matt nodded and pulled Luke towards them so that they were all hugging.

Jess rubbed soothing circles around Danny's shoulder.

Matt stroked a hand through Danny's hair.

Luke had his hands under his shirt and was caressing his hip.

This was perfect.

They were still the same.

Maybe better.

No, certainly better.

Danny and Luke knew what they were and Jess and Matt knew too.

There was a part of Danny that had been missing all along and now it was there.

Danny felt right.

He felt whole.

He smiled as tears of joy were filling his eyes.

"I love you guys."

"Don't get sappy, Rand,” Jess grinned and Danny could feel Luke jab her behind his shoulder.

"Love you too,” Luke whispered.

Matt sighed and made an agreeing grunt.

"Well, count me out here,” Jess muttered.

"Oh come on!"

"You guys are losers, I don't even care."

Luke sighed, “Jess."

Danny nodded, "You love us."

"I can stand you."

"Jess."

"Barely.

Matt sighed. “Jess"

"Okay, you are... tolerable."

"There's more, I know,” Matt teased.

"I like you."

"Good enough,” Matt nodded.

Danny agreed, and so did Luke.

"There's still an elephant in the room.”

"What do you mean?" Danny asked Jess.

"I mean the dream, illusion stuff."

"Right."

"What the hell was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, @Casy_Dee for your beta awesomeness.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, we have..."

"A big problem,” Jess finished.

"Because if this isn't a coincidence, it's serious,” Matt nodded.

Luke could feel Danny squeezing his hand a little tighter.

The sign of comfort was welcomed. Danny had been right. This was nice.

"Maybe there's another explanation."

Jess shrugged, "Like what, Danny?"

"Fumes... maybe coming from the sewers, food poisoning, I don't know."

"Then it's still serious shit."

Luke nodded, "She's right there."

"We should tell someone then. Adults,” Danny tried again.

"You think they'll believe us?"

"We can try."

Matt sighed, "We're kids."

"Weird kids even,” Jess added.

"She'--" Luke started

"You are weird, I mean."

"Well, thanks,” Danny muttered.

"No sane adult is gonna believe us; she has a point," Luke added.

Matt nodded, "They’ll think we are either crazy or assholes--"

"Jess is actually both,” Danny muttered.

Jess raised a brow and showed him the finger.

"Stop it, you guys."

"How do we figure this stuff out?” Luke asked.

"How do we investigate this? Luke's right,” Matt agreed.

Luke could see Danny letting his head fall back, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he was figuring something out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The house you mentioned. It's fucking creepy. Maybe it's the place to start."

"I don't know."

"It sounds fucking nuts."

"Jess, I literally had my creepy experience there."

"Yes but..."

"No, he _is_  right, there have been rumors surrounding that place for a while now."

"Matt, these are ghost stories," Jess sighed.

Danny shook his head and Luke had to support his statement.

"II agree with Danny,” Luke squeezed his hand.

"Of course, you do"

"Let's just vote okay, who's for my idea of stopping at that house?"

Luke, Matt and Danny raised their hands.

"And who is for Jess's idea of doing absolutely nothing."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"See,” Danny sighed.

"Alright let’s do this "

"Break into the creepy spook house," Jess said.

Matt laughed, "What could go wrong?"

Luke grinned and pulled Danny closer. 

 

 

* * *

 

Luke had met the others late at night in front of his house. It was the closest to their location.

Danny was already there, clinging to his back on Luke’s bike, but Luke liked his touch.

"We wanna wait outside here in the cold much longer?" Jess asked. She had arrived shortly after Luke with Matt.

"No... No,” Matt said.

"I kinda do, to be honest."

Luke smiled at Danny's comment.

"Hey, you suggested this,” Jess said.

Luke nodded, "Doesn't mean he can't be scared though."

"Yeah."

"Did you guys bring the flashlight?" Luke asked.

"My Dad to- Harold took it."

"How great, now we won't be able to see shit."

"Oh no... how terrible,” Matt laughed.

"Yeah, sorry."

"That was awkward,” Danny whispered.

"The question's still valid? How do we, who can see, see in there?" Luke asked.

"Well. It's full moon,” Danny started.

"Look at the windows,” Jess sighed, "There's no seeing through there."

"Can't we use your matches from the cigs or something, Jess?"

"Well, they burn down fast. I could light cigs though--"

"Oh, great,” Danny sighed.

And Luke nodded, they had no choice after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica's cigarette was only giving the group a little bit of light. Luke wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to smoke in here with a lot of stuff that appeared to be easily flammable in some kind of way. But Jessica was experienced with her cigs.

"This isn't creepy at all,” Danny whispered as he ran a hand over a dusty shelf.

He was right, there was a bunch of weird old stuff. Old puppets, books, furniture, while it appeared, as if there hadn't been anyone here in centuries. It somehow appeared as if this wasn't the case. There was a weird presence in here. Like an aura or something.

"Yeah,” Jess whispered.

"This bad?" Matt asked.

"This bad,” Luke sighed.

"Like in some sort of horror movie,” Danny nodded.

He seemed to realize that Matt couldn't see it because he looked funny all of the sudden.

"Well, at least this seems like the type of place you'd expect a... creepy clown."

"I hate clowns,” Danny muttered.

"Everyone does,” Matt agreed.

"You can't even see them."

Matt  _looked_  over at Jess, "Why do you always forget? I haven't always been blind."

"Right. Sorry."

"No problem."

Jess lifted an old glass, "Just gotta think before I speak, which isn't my problem, really."

"Don't say it,” Danny sighed.

"But his."

"Why did you have to say it?" Luke sighed.

Jessica laughed and set the glass down.

"I guess, the answer is, it's fun-"

"Ding, ding, ding,” Jess smiled. She turned around and held the cigarette in front of her like a torch. "I think we should split up and see if we find anything. Maybe that way we can find something that can help us. At least, I hope so."

"Have you never watched a horror movie? Splitting up should be the last thing to do. I mean, I am black for fuck’s sake,” Luke muttered and set down a creepy puppet with long blond hair and a dress. Creepy. Like in a horror movie, damn creepy.

"This is just an abandoned house, Luke."

"It is creepy as hell,” Danny agreed with Luke.

"Which is, why I don't wanna stay in here longer than necessary."

"She's got a point,” Matt nodded.

Danny sighed, "I can stay down here and search, you guys go upstairs."

"Danny..,” Luke sighed.

"No. It's a good idea."

"Jess, stop it."

"Luke,” Danny nodded "Go. I have an escape route down here. I'm fast."

"He is,” Jess nodded, "The fastest of us."

Luke hated that idea.

It was the worst idea ever.

The worst part, was that the idea wasn't completely stupid.

The search would go a lot faster.

"Luke, please,” Danny smiled softly.

"Okay. Alright. But don't play a hero, hear--"

Jess nodded, "As soon, as you hear something, you scream and run."

"I get it."

"Good luck,” Matt gave Danny a pat on his back.

Luke sighed and turned around, he didn't like leaving his boyfriend behind like this. He was still injured from his latest injury he suffered by the hand of Bowers. Luke didn't like him being on his own down here. He didn't trust Danny to defend himself from whatever may lurk in the shadows.

"Good luck."

Danny smiled and turned around to face Luke, "It'll be fine." Luke nodded and followed his friends upstairs, the stairs squeaked under his feet. Upstairs, the house looked as run down as it did downstairs. The upper floor was split into two rooms. From the outside, they looked, the same and Luke didn't know the layout anyway.

"Left or right?" Jess whispered.

"Right,” Matt answered immediately.

"You can't see."

"So, I'm neutral."

"Luke?"

"Listen to him."

"Well, your fault then..."

Luke sighed, "Light."

"Yeah, right,” Jess lit her cig.

Careful, she put her hand on the handle.

"I hate this,” Luke sighed.

"Me too,” Matt muttered.

"And you are blind."

"Yeah."

"Don't be such pussies." Jess whispered.

Luke laughed, "I'm not the one who's procrastinating on opening the damn door."

"I'm not--"

"You kind of are."

Matt grinned. Luke could tell.

Finally, Jess brought herself to open the door. The room behind was small with a low ceiling but that wasn't what draw anyone's attention here. It was filled with puppets and not just any kind of puppets: Clowns. Freaking clowns.

"Holy shit,” Jessica watched.

"Holy shit indeed,” Matt whispered as Jess lit another cigarette. Luke slowly followed his friends inside of the room. He left the door open on purpose, just to be safe. For a moment, he was sure that he heard a muffled child’s laugh somewhere in the distance.

"You heard that, Matty?"

"No."

"What?" Jess asked.

"Nothing!"

"I don't like this,” Matt whispered.

"Me neither,” Jess agreed.

"Maybe we should--"

Jess shook her head, "No, this is weird. Yes. But we are no cowards."

"Maybe not. But I think Danny is the smartest of us for staying downstairs."

"Your boyfriend did good with that,” Matt nodded.

"Don't call him that."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Jess sighed, "He is."

"Yeah but what if someone hears?"

"Who could hear Matty in here?"

"I don't---"

"These creepy ass clowns?"

"I mean in general."

Luke saw Jess roll her yes. She had no idea... At east, he thought so. Yes, she was a girl but Luke was black and well, apparently gay? It was something he could at least try to hide. He wasn't like Jessica. He didn't want to fight whenever possible."

"Jess, leave him alone,” Matt sighed.

"Okay,” Jessica answered and used her cig to search for something between the puppets. The room up here was a little lighter, than the others. Dim light was shining through the creeks of the wooden walls as well as the circular window. In a way it was magical.

"What are you searching?" Matt asked."

" A sign of my brother.”

Luke could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Jess…” Matt sighed.

"No! No more  _Jess_  I want the truth!"

"So do we bu--"

"Luke!"

Luke froze, as he realized who this voice belonged to.

Danny.

"Danny!"

Suddenly everything was forgotten and his friends were besides Luke, as he tried to open the door.

"It won't budge!" Jess screamed.

"Luke!" Danny's voice came from downstairs.

"Jess!"

"Matt!"

"We gotta help him,” Luke could feel the tears sting in his eyes.

Why did the door fall shut anyway?

"I know..."

"I... Help!" Danny screamed.

"Danny!"

"We have to reach him!" Luke screamed and started banging and pushing against the door. why the hell was it jammed, why?! He needed to get through there. Danny needed his help. He turned to look at the others.

"Luke!"

"That won't work," Matt said.

"It has to."

"I have another idea,” Jess said hesitatingly she blinked a little, "But it could hurt."

"Do it, I don't care."

"What about the guy who isn't lovesick?"

Matt sighed, "Yeah, it's okay."

Jessica nodded and jumped up and down, stomping on the wooden ground. Luke raised a brow, before he got what she was trying to do. She wanted to bring the old floor down. the drop couldn't be that high. They just had to hope that the house wouldn't have a basement.

Crushing though two stories would hurt.

He nodded and joined her in the jumping.

Eventually, the floor squeaked and made a sound that would normally be worrying. Luke could see Jess reaching for Matt's hand and then he fell. The floor downstairs had high walls and the impact on the ground hurt. 

Luke could hear the others scream.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah,” Matt muttered.

"Me too."

Luke rubbed his head, before he remembered the reason for this stunt, "Danny?!

"Danny, we're here!" Luke yelled.

"Jess, are you?" Matt started.

"Yes!" she yelled, "Danny!"

"Help,” a shout came from the next door.

Luke jumped to his feet.

"Danny!" Matt shouted, as he ran towards the room, Jess dragging him along.

"We're here!" Luke shouted as he hurried towards the door. He expected Danny to be behind. Luckily, the door wasn't jammed. The thought of that possibility had just occurred to him. The door behind the door was seemingly the kitchen, or it had been the kitchen once before.

Now, there was just a reminder of it in the old stove and a few fragile furniture.

"Luke, he--" the second word from Danny was choked, as the clown who was slamming him against a counter wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Danny! Get off of him!" Luke screamed reaching for something to fight.

The clown turned and Luke could see an ugly mouth filled with teeth.

"Drop him you ugly creep!"  Jess pulled a knife from her pocket.

Why wasn't Luke surprised at that?

Luke glanced sideways to see Matt picking up a broom.

"He is mine!" the clown hissed.

Luke charged, a chandelier he had picked up from the floor raised and ready to fight.

He didn't really think. There was only blind rage and fear.

Luke heard something drop to the floor, he was hitting air; the clown had vanished. Danny was lying down on the floor, gasping for air, Luke hurried towards him, leaning over him to check on him.

"Where did he go?" Jess asked as she kneeled next to Luke and petted Danny's head.

"I don't know,” Matt answered with the broomstick still raised.

"This wasn't normal."

"Danny, you okay?"

Danny gasped and Luke pulled him a little closer.

"I... It's fine."

"How?"

"Well, he was just there."

Matt sighed, "Crepy."

"Yeah."

"He just…” Danny coughed.

"It's okay,” Luke caressed him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta @Casy_Dee, as always an awesome job


	10. Chapter 10

Danny nodded, "Well, he just talked and grabbed me."

"What did he talk about?” Matt asked.

"I don't know... don't remember... something with floating."

"That's weird,” Jess sighed.

"He said that before..."

"Here?” Matt asked, "When you saw him the first time."

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Well at least we know one thing now,” Jess sighed.

"What would that be,” Danny asked pulling himself up from the ground.

"We have all seen the clown, right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"No we are not crazy, he's real."

"Really creepy too,” Luke added.

Matt nodded, "Or the source for a hallucinogenic smoke or something could be here."

Jess nodded, "Danny had his hallucination here, and it could have come through the sewers to Luke."

"You two live very far away though,” Danny added.

"Yeah."

"This isn't normal.

All of them nodded.

"Are we hunting ghosts now? “Jess asked.

"Ghosts aren't real."

Danny shrugged, "Maybe they are."

"Danny, please.

"Do you want to tell me that there is any type of logical explanation for this? Because I don't see how that could work. What happened was weird, we can still go back to your theories later, but why not take the possibility into account here?"

Luke nodded, "We can still go back searching for rational explanation too."

Danny looked up at Luke, "Exactly. Just consider the option here."

"Okay, okay,” Matt raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, we can hunt for ghost stories, if you boys want to."

"Good."

Jess sighed, "Danny, can you walk?"

"Yes, why."

"Because, I don't want to stay in this place for any longer."

Luke looked around the creepy place.

"That sounds like a good idea,” Danny nodded.

It was definitely reasonable.

"Should have been our first instinct anyway,” Matt shrugged, as he waited for Luke to help his boyfriend up.

"It was the worry about Danny,” Jess sighed and helped Luke.

"Let's just go to the theater and watch a happy movie," Danny suggested.

"Sounds good,” Luke nodded.

Matt shrugged, "Yeah just... get this behind us."

"Exactly."

"The, let's go."

Luke supported Danny with his arms.

"Thank you,” the he whispered.

"Don't mention it."

 

 

 

Luke led Danny back through his house. They took the usual road through the window and up the stairs. Back in his room, Luke offered Danny a shirt and sweat pants. He hadn't been home in days. Every other parent would be concerned.

Not Harold.

Or for that matter Ward or Joy either.

Danny smiled at Luke and took the clothes to slip into them again.

"You think you can sleep again?"

"Luke smiled, "Well, at least we didn't watch a horror flick."

"True."

"Are you scared?"

"Well, the thing had me right at me throat... what would you be?"

"Right,” Luke sat down in his bed.

"It's just..."

"... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

Luke laughed dryly, "Should have left you alone."

"Maybe. But you couldn't know."

Luke pulled Danny a little closer, he loved to feel his heat.

"I think I love you."

"So do I."

Luke laughed and gave Danny a kiss against his head.

"This feels good."

"Yeah."

"This feels right."

"Yeah.

"You think, we should make a list?"

"A list of what?"

"Like... what we know so far."

Luke laughed at Danny's attitude, it was somewhat a good idea though. They should try to keep track of what they knew so far. Just to be sure that no detail was lost.

"I like the idea. I must have an old school book somewhere here."

Luke could feel Danny’s eyes on him as he searched his room. Luke was happy when he finally found the small green book. Not that he minded Danny watching him much, it was just... he wanted to get this over with, reliving what happened and going through all of this again.

"So, first thing was my thing, the clown in front of the house,” Danny started.

Luke scribbled down the what, who and where.

"Then me?"

"Yeah."

"Again he scribbled the details down."

"Jess then?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"Matt after that-"

"Exactly." 

"And then... well today."

Luke sighed, "Yeah."

"What exactly happened up there?"

"The door was locked all of the sudden."

"Like... just like that."

"Yeah."

Danny sighed, "That's creepy."

"Not as creepy, as being molested by a clown, but up there."

"That's a way, you can say it as well."

Luke laughed, "Yeah."

Luke sighed and looked down at the list, nothing really stuck out. There were too many differences. So far they had the clown, but he hadn't appeared anywhere, although to be fair, Matt couldn't see him anyway. Then they had two of the events happening at the same place, some at home too. But they had all been strong hallucinations and now, they had all seen the same one? Plus, Danny was actually hurt, there was blood on him. Real blood.

"We should call someone,” Luke sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"The police."

Danny laughed, "As if they would believe us."

"Why not?"

"We are known troublemakers."

"Troublemakers?"

"Well, not the bad kind..."

"Alright but is there a good kind." 

"I mean like, we are known to... not be the way, people want us to be."

"I know, I know-"

Danny laughed, "I didn't mean us."

"Oh."

“I meant that we are losers."

"The news has gotten to the police?"

Danny shrugged, "Maybe."

"Alright."

"Yeah."

Danny laughed and looked at Luke, "I mean it... this is... we are just kids. We are crazy living in dreams with unicorns and stuff. I mean, do you remember, when Bowers first bullied us? We actually got the courage together to try and get help."

"But, No,” Luke finished.

"No,” Danny nodded.

"They didn't believe us."

"Would you?"

"No."

 

 

"I got it!” Matt slammed a book on the table in the library.

"How?"

"Research."

Danny sighed, "How... the book..."

Jess grinned, "He meant how you read the book."

"Someone at the orphanage helped me."

"Oh."

Danny smirked, "Who is she?"

"It's not a she,” Jess said.

Luke looked over towards her and she sighed, "I mean I think so."

"Yeah, it was a guy."

"Good,” Jess quickly looked down on her hands.

"Foggy. That's his name."

"I don't care."

Jess rolled her eyes

"I thought, you did."

"Guys,” Luke interrupted the banter.

"Right,” Matt cleared his throat.

"What did you find in there, Matty?” Danny asked.

"Something about the town."

"That it sucks?” Jess smirked and raised a brow, while she stepped up behind Matt.

 Something about the way she did so was off, but Luke wasn't sure what. He looked over at Danny, but wasn't entirely sure if he was thinking the same.

"Well, I found something in the archives…” Matt started before he smirked, "I guess you are asking yourself what it is. Well, there are reports of horrible events happening in the town over the last decades. This alone is sadly nothing unusual, what made me curious was the pattern. Horrible things happened in a steady rhythm of like, every 30 years. Exactly every 30 years. This can't be a coincidence, I mean, we are exactly 30 years from the latest bad event and kids vanish all over the place. This isn't coincidence anymore. This is something else, be it planned or supernatural, I don't know!"

"He's right,” Jess sighed.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, " Luke agreed.

“I also did some research regarding the ghost house…"

"And?” Danny asked.

"It has a well."

"A well?” Jess asked.

"It leads down into the sewers--"

"The sewers..."

"Maybe, my brother—“

"Jess, " Matt sighed, "Don't get your hopes up."

"You have no idea!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Guys,” Danny tried to calm them down.

"You know, I loved Elektra," Matt shouted.

“Love," Matt corrected himself.

"I'm sorry--"

"I... okay."

Luke laid a hand on Matt's back.

"We'll find them."

Luke nodded, but he wasn't so sure. Why would they still be there? They had absolutely no fucking clue where all of this was going. This was a fucking mess and Luke didn't have much hope for a happy end. He wouldn't tell that Matt or Jess of course, maybe not even Danny. He didn't want to be a downer. If the other two still had their hopes, or if Danny still had them, he wouldn't dare to destroy it. Hope was valuable. 

"I'm sure we will,” Danny smiled. Great, so much for Danny not being as optimistic as the others. This thought alone was ridiculous somehow. Danny not being optimistic about something. No matter what, he would be sunshine.

Luke liked that. "Yeah."

"So…” Jess started.

"What?” Luke asked.

Jess sighed, "We gotta climb down there?"

"Down into the sewers?” Danny asked.

"Down the well,” Jess nodded.

"That sounds...” Matt started.

"Dangerous,” Danny concluded.

"Yeah,” Luke agreed.

"We come prepared,” Matt suggested.

Jess nodded, "We come with flashlights and maybe a camera?"

Danny snorted, "How can you take pictures down there?"

Luke sighed, "I would also bring weapons."

"Weapons?” Matt asked.

"A baseball bat."

Danny grinned, "I could steal knives from our kitchen."

Jess grinned, "I can smash a bottle from Dad's booze."

Matt sighed, "I... I've got nothing.

"You are our ears,” Danny smiled kindly, before he realized Matt couldn't see.

"Well, he can't be our eyes, “Jess smirked.”

"Funny,” Matt muttered.

 

 

It was early morning when they appeared in front of the house. They were all well prepared with backpacks, weapons, even food and water. Luke was scared. He looked over at Danny, who looked so determined. He knew that this was dangerous, so fucking dangerous. This was real, a real thing. They had all seen the fucking clown and the bruises he had left were very real. The shoe he had left on the backyard of this very cursed place was fucking real.

Jess was the first to find the way inside, of course she was. Jess was brave, she was brave as hell. Luke had always admired her for that. She knew what to do and how to do it. She had always known the right time and place to say something clever. He admired her for that. He really did.

All Luke could do was talk well in relaxed situations.

"Anyone still wanna bail?” Jess asked.

"No,” Luke said.

Danny nodded and took Luke’s hand, "No."

"Nope,” Matt nodded.

"Good then, here we go."

Luke raised a brow at Danny as he followed Jess.

"We will find them,” Danny whispered.

"Sure,” Luke pressed himself in front of his boyfriend.

"I hope so,” Matt whimpered from behind.

They moved to where they had expected the room with the well.

Luke could see Danny shift as they passed the kitchen.

Maybe it wasn’t a coincidence that the kitchen was next to the well.

Danny laid a hand on Luke's shoulder to get comfort and Luke smiled.

"It will be okay."

"Who has the flashlight?” Jess asked, "It's dark as shit."

"Me." Matt answered."

"Wow, ironic."

Matt laughed at that and patted Jess' back. Luke found that kind of suspicious. Jessica didn't like being touched, Sometimes she would touch someone or give nonverbal allowance but this was odd for her.  And more important, she didn't seem to mind, not even the slightest bit. Luke looked over at Danny and gave him a look, which tried to put all of his confusion in one gaze; he wasn’t sure if he had succeeded. Usually, they were very good at nonverbal signals.

Danny shrugged, which gave Luke the impression that he had understood him correctly. Danny had noticed too, and he didn't have a clue either. Of course he had noticed, getting used to Jess' no touching rule had been the hardest for him. Danny was very touchy. Not in a pervy way, but he wanted affection. Something he didn't get back home.

Maybe he hadn't even gotten any sign of love in years. Well, at least until... Luke and him.

"It should be here,” Jess interrupted Luke's thoughts, as she opened a door.

Curious Luke looked over her shoulder and indeed, there was a room with a well inside.

"What do you see?” Matt asked curiously.

"A room. A well,”

Thank you, Danny.

"Cobwebs,” Luke offered.

"Yeah, this right here isn’t creepy at all,” Luke muttered.

Matt raised a brow, "Sounds lovely.”

"I'd totally move in here,” Jess joked.

"You joke, but I actually would Jess,” Danny said seriously.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You don't have it good either,” Matt offered.

Jess laughed bitterly, "Yeah, we both live with our very own horror clowns."

"Maybe I should try imagining him like this."

"Maybe,” Luke said.

"Imagine Harold with a red nose."

Luke had to laugh at that. Harold Meachum. Important business man and abusive asshole adopted father of the most precious boy on earth with a red fucking clown's nose. Maybe he would also wear a costume. not an old fashioned one like their creepy clown that looked actually spooky, but one with bright colors and a lot more modern. Maybe he could even have a weird hair color instead of his might-be-dyed blonde he had right now. Like green.

"Or my Dad,” Jess joined. Somehow, it was hard for Luke to turn Jess asshole of a father in a clown. Maybe a… yes, a leprechaun. Just change his usual ugly purple attire for bright purple and give him a funny beard, a beard and funny shoes. You can keep the accent.

"Or your mother,” Matt added.

"Yeah, her too."

"She would make a TV-clown.” Danny added.

Just, when Luke was about to laugh, the mood turned serious.

It was as if the realization that they were standing in front of the damn well hit them all at once.

And with it, the mood darkened.

"So... who brought the damn rope?” Jess asked after a moment of silence.

"Me,” Danny answered.

Jess nodded and offered her hand to take the rope from the boy, "Give it then."

"Here."

Luke raised a brow, as Jess attached the rope to some of the wooden pillars. It looked professional, and she tried her best to secure it on multiple planks of wood. Luke trusted her to knew what she was doing.

"Looks good,” Danny smiled and voiced his thoughts.

“I bet it does," Matt smiled.

Again, Luke was a bit baffled that there was no sarcastic remark and again Danny seemed to think the same.

"Um,” Danny cleared his throat.

"You okay, Jess?” Luke voiced his concern.

"Of course."

Luke could see her and Matt flinch a little.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Casy_Dee, thank you as always.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Jess's leather boots hit the ground. Of course, she had been the first to go down here with the damn rope. The boys were all fucking cowards. She gave Matt a pass, he was blind for fuck’s sake. Danny had said something about his injury. Jess wasn't sure if that was a valuable excuse. If he was fit enough, to make out with Luke, he was fit enough to fucking fall down a well. Speaking of Luke... Big black guy, he had always been brave before but this...

Maybe a creepy, spooky, clown was something different from Bowers. Who would have thought? At least none of the boys had said,  _"Ladies first,"_ or some shit like that. Jess hated it when dudes used that. She hated men thinking that she shouldn’t do stuff they always did.

She totally could.

Jess heard a thump and Luke hit the ground behind her.

At least now. Way to go man.

While Luke was still brushing dust off of his jeans, Danny had already landed.

He was a graceful as always.

The damn kid was half cat, she swore.

Or maybe half cat, but also part dog, for that face and attitude.

The psyche of a cat, the personality of a dog trapped in a human body.

Yeah, this was it.

This was the perfect description for Danny.

Now, you could just add queer to it too, A queer, dog--cat-human-creature.

Just, when Jess had figured it ou, Matt landed. He was graceful too.

But not like a cat.

In a way, he was more... lethal. Well, as lethal as a blind kid could look.

Like, he always looked so dangerous. Despite his blindness.

How?

Like, really how?

Jess wasn't sure how she was thought of Matt now. She knew that she liked him. Jessica never really had a crush on any boy, or girl, for that matter. She wasn't really fond of the idea of running after another person like a lovesick and obedient puppy. She wanted to be strong and independent. Like she had always been. Jess was sure, that she would never look at someone the way, Luke and Danny looked at each other. It was almost as if they wanted to grab the stars from the sky for him. Jessica wasn't sure if this was the way things were supposed to go. What if when couldn't give any man what he deserved?

Not that she had a crush on Matt anyway, not that it would matter.

Even if she had a crush on Matt, he wouldn't push her.

Jess sighed, as she found herself back in reality. This wasn't the time for this.

She wasn't in a teen romance novel.

"Let's go guys," she said.

She was in a fucking stinking sewer.

A possibly haunted sewer.

A ghost sewer.

"Well, this is creepy," Matt whispered.

"How can you know?" Luke asked.

"It smells."

"No shit."

"Literally," Danny grinned.

"Yeah," Jess agreed, that could have come from her.

"Now, move.” Luke said.

"Yeah, come in boys."

Jess smiled, and walked ahead, confident and strong. She was a strong leader; she showed the others how this worked. There was a hand on her back, Matt's. How did she know? How was she this sure? Why couldn't it be Danny’s or Luke’s? 

The thing was, that with Matt, she was always sure. Always had been sure. There had been a time when Jess had been afraid of everything.  Or everyone, not that she would have ever admitted that. She had never showed her fear, she was just like this. Jessica didn’t want people to know what was going on inside of her. It made her vulnerable, and who wanted that? She couldn't be like Danny, showing her hurt and fear. She couldn't be like Luke either, who wasn't afraid to show his affection. Jess could maybe allow a sad face or a fond smile to show on her face. That was all. She couldn't be more, not now.

Maybe not ever.

Enough of this bullshit.

Enough with the fucking feelings.

She light up her flashlight and tried to lead the way for them.

Forward.

Always forward.

Forward always.

Jess remembered Luke saying this often, back in the day.

"This is fucking creepy,” Danny whispered.

"Yeah."

"Do you hear that?" Matt asked.

"Yeah,” Jess tilted her head, "An engine?"

"No."

Danny sighed, "What then?”

"I don't know."

"An electric generator?” Luke suggested.

"No."

"A car?” Jess added.

"That’s an engine... basically."

Jess sighed, why was Matt this weird? Why could he hear things the others couldn’t hear for shit? How could he move this swiftly around without his fucking cane or anything else? Matt was a miracle and Jess wanted to do her best to solve it. She wanted to decipher him. 

Jess ripped her gaze away from Matt before she could do something stupid. No one could notice how she behaved around him. But Jess was still confused herself. She couldn't figure this out, so why should someone else be able to help her out or give any useful advice? She sighed, _well, Jess. You might actually have a crush on someone_. And right here in the fucking sewers. Well, she realized it right here, in the sewers. This wasn't romantic, not even by her low standards. They were really low.

"Maybe, it is an... o--" Matt stopped.

"What?"

Danny tilted his head, "What sounds like this and starts with an o?"

"Danny, sh,” Luke said.

"I hear something..."

"The car thingy?"

"No something else..."

Luke tilted his head, "Like what?"

"I don't know."

"A weird flying sound."

"Flying sound?” Jess asked.

"Like... wind and objects flying around.

Danny tilted his head, "Like... a plane?"

"No, planes are engines."

"Flies?"

"No, no insect."

Jess shrugged, "Well, birds don't make sounds."

"Like a cartoon flying sound."

"Coming from there?” Jess asked.

Matt nodded and Jess walked ahead. Only one way to find out where Matt's sound was coming from. The tunnel was low here, and the water was stinking so bad, it felt like it was biting their noses. Hopefully, they would be numb to the smell soon.

Suddenly, Jess stopped. There was an odd light coming from her left. A weird kind of light. A green glimmer and an odd sound. The engine, but not-engine kinda thingy. Besides there was a sound Jess couldn't place. Matt's flying sound? So, there was this sound, no, these sounds. That, and the light. On top of that, there was something else. A weird rotten smell. Like... sweet. Sweet and rotten in a way. It scared Jess a lot. And that was hard.

"Matt," Jess asked, eyeing the light, "Do you smell something?" Jess knew that Danny and Luke had seen it too. Were seeing it too. But maybe Matt could also smell better. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. Actually, she had witnessed it a few times before. Matt would smell shit.

Not literally. Maybe sometimes, too.

She could smell stuff no one else has ever smelled.

Well, they might have smelled it but Matt put it in odd words.

Oddly detailed.

"I... I… I have never smelled something like this before."

Danny furrowed his brow, "I think you have smelled a lot."

"I have."

"But nothing like this?” Luke asked. 

"No, never."

"Well…” Jess started.

"I don't like it,” Matt stated.

Danny nodded, “Me neither."

"Ditto,” Luke agreed.

"And you are not only doing this because he's your lover boy."

"Jess,” Luke muttered.

She laughed, "Alright. Me neither, by the way."

Matt shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

"I don't want to."

"Me neither… again."

Jess nodded, "Let's go, ladies."

"Wow, using that as an insult."

Jess shrugged, who sai, that she had meant it as an insult. Or maybe, she just knew that they would use it as an insult. Jess took a few small steps towards the tunnel with the light and she was shocked. There was a giant hall. Easily bigger than any hall she had ever seen. Hell, bigger than any building, Jess had ever been in. But that didn't catch her eye. What really stood out was the horror the light that was breaking through in the ceiling was illuminating.

In the light, there were about a dozen of bodies floating towards the sky. In a way it was beautiful. The bodies, kids, looked beautiful, peaceful. Hair and dresses were fluttering in a wind that wasn't really there and everything seemed to stand still. Even time itself. It was oddly magical. An oddly magical moment.

"What the hell?” Luke asked.

"I don't even know…” Danny whispered.

"Guys...” Matt asked.

Jess noticed something.

Someone.

Her brother.

"No!"

Jess couldn't stop herself.

This was her brother.

"No!"

She wanted to run. But something was holding her back.

Someone.

Matt.

"Jess!"

"This is my brother!"

"Jess,” Danny whispered, "We need to be careful here."

"Let me go!"

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go!" she was crying now, this was pathetic.

"No."

"We need to be careful."

Jess knew that the boys were saying the truth, she was being stupid and reckless and dumb, but this was her brother. This was her baby brother. She couldn't look at him, or even think about him without seeing him jump around the house in his star trek pajamas, she couldn't. She could feel all of the boys hands on her now. Doing their best to hold her back. And they barely succeeded. There was a magnetic draw, pulling her towards the spot.

Suddenly, Matt turned her around and pressed a kiss onto her lips. Jess didn't know what to do. She only knew that Danny and Luke were loosening their grips on his arm. In surprise probably. She couldn't blame them, she was surprised too. She was fucking stunned to the spot.

"What the hell, Murdock?"

"I..."

"Matt?"

"I..."

Suddenly there was another voice, "Fifi fafy floating..."

Jess turned. So did the others.

The blood froze in her veins.

The clown.

He was there looking at the kids, "They're all floating."

"We... we are not afraid, " Danny whispered.

"No,” Luke added,

"We all float down here."

"You don't scare me!” Matt added to the unconvincing choir.

Jess’ fear was replaced by rage, "What have you done to him?"

"He's floating."

The clown was slowly walking towards Danny, “Small, and soft."

"Leave him alone,” Luke interrupted.

"Luke, pretty boy."

Jess was still so damn angry, "What have you done to my brother!"

"And Elektra?” Matt added.

"Who are you?” Luke asked. 

"Leave us alone!" Danny whispered dangerously.

The clown laughed and pulled Danny closer towards him by his shirt. Jess instinctively held Luke back. She wanted to save Danny too but they needed to be careful. Danny struggled against the damn clown but he didn't let him go. Poor little boy. Luke was still struggling against Jess. At least Danny being grabbed had brought her mind away from her little brother. Danny had always reminded her of him. Now, she simply had to-

Suddenly, even before Jess could finish her thoughts, Luke tore himself loose and charged at the clown. Jess needed a few seconds too long to reach for him again and Matt couldn't mobilize as much strength as possible. Or necessary, because Luke was full on bashing the clown with his bat. 

"Luke!" Jess screamed

"Luke, it won't work...” Matt added.

Jess knew how pathetic it sounded.

She had been held back by the boys just shortly before.

"Danny!” Luke screamed, as he punched the clown.

The weird thing was that the clown seemed to loosen his grip on Danny.

Not just that, he kind of got smaller.

Smaller.

Maybe, if they all punched him.

"Matt," Jess yelled, “After him!"

"I... I"

“Think of Elektra!”

Jess reached for a piece of junk, while she charged at the clown.

She thought of her brother.

Her baby brother.

She wanted to kill whoever had taken him away from her.

This fucking clown.

This fucking clown.

Fuck him!

And now he was threatening Danny.

She didn't even realize Matt reaching for a metal bar.

She didn’t see Luke punching harder and harder.

Harder. Harder.

Jess looked up at Matt; why was he like this?

Why as he so beautiful?

She remembered the kiss and how perfect it was.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Luke Cage launch day!
> 
> Thank you, @Casy_Dee for your beta awesomeness.


	12. Chapter 12

The freaking clown let Danny go. Just like that, he let him fall to the ground like a wet bag. Danny needed a few moments to catch himself and recover from the loss of air. He was still coughing and hurting when he looked up from the ground. Somewhere above him, Luke was beating on the clown with rage in his eyes. Jess doing the same, tears and anger painting her features. Matt was beating on the white painted face, as well. Knuckles and rage.

Slowly, Danny lifted himself up from the ground and prepared himself for the fight. He wouldn't back down right now. He wouldn't run away. He wasn't scared of that monster, not with his friends in danger. He wasn't scared because his friends gave him strength. He wasn't alone. He had never been.

"Danny?” Luke asked.

"Yes! It's okay. I’m okay."

He used his bare fists to punch the monster.

His fists and his rage.

Just that.

That and his friends, it should be enough.

"This is for Elektra!” Matt screamed.

"And this is for my brother!” Jess added.

"For hurting Danny!” Luke shouted.

"For everyone in this town,” Danny finished.

Abruptly, it was silent. The monster had vanished into thin air.

Just like that... the spook was over.

The bodies of the kids were still floating and the junk was still there, but the monster had vanished somewhere into the shadows. Danny wondered where, exactly.

He wondered if he would ever come back.

Hopefully not.

"You okay?” Jess asked as she picked up a jacket from the ground. Her brothers.

"Yeah."

“We did it."

"We did it."

 

Danny was tired. When he got home, he still didn't fully understand what had happened. He knew that he and the others had sworn that this was something they had to prevent from happening again. They would have their eyes on it. They had sworn that they would prevent this evil again, if it turned up in this town once more someday. Danny wanted to lay down in his so-called bed, but his blankets weren't there. They must have used the bathtub while he had been at Luke's.

As usual, his first place to go to was his brother’s room. Danny wanted to knock but there was a sound coming from behind the door. Was Ward okay? There was another sound. A voice. Danny knew that voice. Slowly Danny pushed the door open. It wasn't locked.

His brother was on his bed. With Jess's neighbor. Both of them naked and kissing.

"Ward?"

"Shit!” Ward pulled the blanket over himself to cover himself and the other boy.

"I... I'm so sorry."

"Why the hell didn't you knock?"

"Wait... are you?"

Ward looked up at Danny, "If you tell anyone..."

"That you are gay?"

Malcolm smiled and looked up at Danny, while Ward hissed something.

"I mean…” Danny started.

Malcolm shrugged, "You won't tell anyone..., right?"

"No."

Ward sighed, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because..."

"He's a good brother,” Malcolm suggested.

"I'm gay."

"What?"

Danny sighed, "Luke and I are dating."

"You are like twelve.”

"Yes."

"You don't date."

"Well..."       

Danny sighed. Well, this did explain some of Ward's behavior. He had been pretty distant recently. To be fair, he had been pretty distant for as long as Danny could remember. Malcolm patted the spot on the bed next to him. Danny didn't miss the scowl on Ward's face. Well, he did just walk on ion him and his boyfriend, or whatever, and he was his little brother, so this was kinda logical. Danny followed Malcolm’s silent plea and sat down. 

"So, you and Luke?” Ward said and looked at Danny. Danny played with his hands in his lap. He didn't want to talk about this; the town could tear him a new one. On the other hand, Ward apparently had a black boyfriend too. So ratting Danny out wouldn't work.

"Yes, me and Luke."

"How long?"

"Not long. Less than a week."

Malcolm smiled, "Aw. that's so cute."

"You?"

Ward furrowed his brow, "Us what?"

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Hmm…” Danny nodded.

Ward grinned, "You noticed a difference?"

"In your behavior?” Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"See?” Malcolm whispered.

"That's good. If you hadn't noticed Harold hopefully hadn't either."

"Yeah,” Danny nodded and put a hand onto Wards thigh, "It's okay.

"He's right,” Malcolm agreed.

Danny nodded, "You two, are you serious?"

Ward laughed, "Are we?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes,” Ward laughed.

Danny had to smile at that. Ward deserved someone like this. He deserved happiness. At the same time, he was being happy for slightly selfish reasons. Ward had a black boyfriend too, and maybe that would help him. Maybe Ward could help him with all of this. He still had to figure it out. Not just keeping stuff secret, but also being in a relationship in general. Danny had no idea how to handle it. How did you even show someone how much they meant to you? What words were you supposed to use for that?  What gestures and actions could show how much someone like this, someone like Luke, meant to him? 

"Ward, how do you... how are you?” Danny asked. He buried his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. What even did he want to ask him? Just... how? "How, do you guys even do this? No one knows, not Jess, not your parents, Malcolm, and sure as hell, not Harold."

“We just... well, it just works."

Yeah," Malcolm nodded, "We know that it could stop working one day but... hopefully, we are adults by then."

"You want to leave?"" Danny asked.

"This house, the town, maybe even the whole state," Ward answered.    

"I'll miss you."

Ward paused and looked at Danny, "Look, Danny. Just be happy with Luke, that is all we can say."

"Is it that simple?"

"It was for us. Maybe there is more... but, that's the basics."

"It's just being happy, but keeping it secret,” Malcolm added.

"Thank you,” Danny whispered.

"It's okay,” Malcolm smiled.

"Just knock the next time you run into my room."

Danny smiled, "I will."

Ward got up from the bed and pressed a kiss onto Danny's forehead.

He had never done that.

Never in all the years.

Maybe it was because they shared something now.

"I…” Danny whispered.

"You're a good kid."

Danny smiled at Ward.

 

A few months later 

Darry was weird. It could look the peaceful one day and turn into a battlefield the next day. Like, if a stranger looked at the narrow, crowded streets, and the small shops and restaurants, they would easily think that nothing bad could disturb the idyllic suburb. But then there was this weird clown underneath the town, and all of this evil. Not that anyone really cared. The people continued with their lives. They were all playing their little nice charade but behind the scenes, they cared about nothing but themselves. Danny had to think about that when he stood in front of the Cage's house

More specifically, the angry faces of Etta and James Cage, Luke's parents, and Luke, who looked like a piece of personified sadness. Luke had called him to meet, but now, he was standing there with an apologetic look. Why? How? And what? Well, what exactly?

Danny was actually sure what.

"You,” Etta said.

"We always knew that you were no good."

"No good for our son."

Luke sighed, "Mom, Dad."

"No. We know what you were doing."

Danny stuttered, "I don't know what..."

"You know, what."

"You and Luke, it's disgusting--"

How could they know? And why would Luke call Danny?

He wouldn't rat him out.

Never.

Not Luke.

"Stop it," Luke said.

"Honey…” Etta whispered.

"Not honey."

"Luke,” Danny tried to interrupt.

"No! I love Danny!"

Danny smiled softly, "I love you, too."

The faces of Luke's parents dropped.

But Luke smiled, that mattered.

Luke…

"I don’t want you to see this kid ever again, Luke, do you hear me?”

"Never… like, never, never?” Luke asked. 

"Yes."

"That's sick," Danny shouted.

"You are sick!” Mr. Cage yelled.

"He's not."

Danny looked up at Luke and smiled at him. This was, what mattered here. He and him. He couldn't give that up. This was what kept him here, and this was important to him. Danny sighed. Maybe it was one thing keeping him here. But maybe Luke didn't have to keep him here. Maybe they could go away. Just leave this town for someplace else. Like Ward and Malcolm wanted to do... maybe they could leave together. Sure, they were young, but they could go to school somewhere else. Kids had always run away, right? In ancient Rome, during World War II, kids ran.

Why shouldn't they run now? Why shouldn’t he try to find a new life somewhere with Ward and Malcolm. They understood them; they knew what they were going through. What they had been enduring all this time. Maybe they just needed that. A mentor.

Or two.

Yes, two mentors? What was the plural of mentor?

Whatever.

Danny just stood there and let the Cages scream down on them.

After the shouting was over, he pulled Luke aside for a short whisper.

"Let's run tonight. I'll pick you up."

Luke looked at Danny with a shocked face.

As if he was crazy,

Hell, he was crazy.

But this was what he wanted and needed.

Luke had saved him and Danny wanted to do the same.

They could all just escape.

Ward and Malcolm could work and...

They could work it out.

Ward would understand

He had to.

Danny looked at Luke with hope in his eyes.

"Yes.“ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Casy_Dee, thank you as always.
> 
> And thank you all for reading of course <<<<3


End file.
